An Insane Tale of Team Copper
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: A Team with a mysterious leader strikes up! What's interesting, that it may have existed in the past! Shippings: Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic and hints of Haughty.
1. The Mid-Year Dance

Chapter 1: The Mid-Year Dance

**A/N: Hello! I will go by the nickname of Dei. Blue's the girl and Green's the dude.**

**Now, for those who already read the original first chapter, you'd know I had edited the chapter. A major edit. Very long story. In a nutshell, it had to do with the Guidelines, and I kinda broke one of the rules _by accident_. I didn't read it properly. Sorry, Fanfiction Managers!**

** Ages**

**Red, Blue and Green: 18**

**Yellow: 16**

**Gold, Silver and Crystal: 15**

**Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire: 13**

**Diamond, Pearl and Platinum: 12**

**This takes place in the gap between the Platinum and HGSS arcs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

...

The Mid-Year Dance

Blue stared out of the window of the Viridian City Gym. She was bored, wondering how to match-make her friends and licking her ice cream which she wasn't paying much attention to. _Project Special: Red and Yellow. Status: Kawaii and CUTE! _she thought. _Project MangaQuest: Gold and Crystal. Status: Hilarious! Project Frantic: Ruby and Sapphire. Status: It'd be good if Ruby remembered the incident on Mirage Island. Project-_

She was interrupted when she felt something drip onto her hand. "Shit!" she said as she whipped a wad of tissue paper out and wiped the whatever away. It turned out to be ice cream. She sighed. _Crap; lost my train of thought._

Now, my dear reader, you're probably wondering why Blue was at the _Viridian Gym_ of all places. Well_, _let's start with a flashback. Oh, shut up and quit whining!

_ Flashback_

_Blue's POV_

_I was on my way to Vermillion Harbour to take the Sea Gallop to visit my parents at the Sevii Islands. Okay, more like helping them move stuff so they can move here to Kanto. I was in Viridian City when I suddenly felt hungry._

**_Eh,_**_ I thought. **Buying a little snack to ease my hunger won't kill them, right?**_

_So I went ahead and bought a sausage pastry when I heard a clap of thunder. In the blink of a Meowth's eye, rain poured down, managing to wet my hair instantly and ruin my pastry._

_I spun around and spotted a shelter, the Viridian Gym. Unfortunately, that's where Mr. I-don't-give-a-damn is. _

**_Losing my pride is better than getting drenched,_**_ I thought. **I'll just tell Mummy and Daddy that the rain is so heavy I can't make it. Oh, and that I forgot my umbrella; it's at my condo at Celadon.**_

_I pounded on his door like some crazy tax-collector or a mad fangirl or... Shoot, I'm getting carried away._

_He flung open his door with such strength he nearly knocked me off my feet. "Hey," he said. "You alright, Blue?"_

_I looked up and nodded. What I saw made me freeze. His hair was spiked up in its usual way, but his eyes were brighter than normal and the look on his face... I thought I was gonna fall over._

_He brought me out of my monologue. "You coming in?" he asked impatiently._

_I nodded and rushed inside. I heard him close the door behind me._

_"I've been getting loads of visitors who aren't challengers," Green mumbled. Did I mention he had problems articulating? "Or are you a challenger?" he added suspiciously._

_"Mew, no!" I exclaimed._

_"Are you afraid?" he said, smirking._

_I rolled my eyes. "Heck, no," I retorted. "I'm not in the mood."_

_He sighed. I heard him mumble something about Yellow not being a good enough challenger, but one can never be too sure._

_I quickly informed my parents I won't be able to make it._

_ End of flashback_

Blue aimed and managed to toss the rolled-up wad of tissue into the dustbin perfectly.

"I didn't know you were so good at basketball," Red said.

Blue shrugged modestly.

"Awesome..." Yellow muttered in awe.

Green nodded and looked away. Was he... _blushing?!_ No, he couldn't have been blushing; he doesn't show his emotions... That is, _if_ he has any in the first place.

Blue's eyes lit up; there's a way to find out who Green liked... If he did. And it'd be so secretive and subtle, no one can figure it out.

Unfortunately, there was a hole in her plan. She sighed. _The Sinnoh trio are under-aged. Anyway, I'm not sure if Platinum likes Dia or Pearl. My job is to match the people whom the matchees actually **like. **Heh, Crys just won't admit she likes Gold!_

Blue smiled and pulled out her PokéGear. She had some people to contact.

...

All the Pokédex owners, except the Sinnoh trio, have arrived. Blue pulled out a poster that read:

_The Mid-Year Dance_

_Time: 1700 - 1900_

_Date: 18 June 2012_

_Venue: Celadon Function House 14_

_Ages: 13 and above_

_Feeling stressed? Have no fear, 'cause you can un-wind at this Mid-Year Dance! Popular music will be playing, including that popular song, Payphone! __So come and feel the beat and grove at Celadon Function House 14!_

_If you have any enquiries, please contact Ms Bajiru at 944450123._

_Sincerely,_

_Celadon Events Commitee_

_PS. Bring a date if you can. :) _

Everyone blushed, except Emerald, when they read the last bit. "Um..."

Emerald laughed. "I'm glad I'm not in love, unlike the rest of you!" he said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

"In fact," Emerald added. "Just to torture you guys and go along with Blue-sempai, I say we're going."

...

_Yellow's_ _POV_

The situation gets worse; Blue says we have to get fancy clothes! I don't really like those, 'cause you know you can't ruin them.

But not to disappoint her, I'll tag along. Besides, Sapphire has it worse; she's a tomboy, and tomboys _hate_ these things.

We are in the Celadon Department Store, choosing dresses. I don't get the difference; they all look the same to me! Lucky Blue... she knows what to choose, while I'm standing here looking like a retard!

Blue tsked. "Yellow... Have you forgotten what've I taught you about shopping?"

Um... yeah, I did.

"Rule one!" Blue declared loudly. "Don't stand around and look like a retard!"

See, even Blue thinks so!

"Rule two!" she continued. "If you've no idea what to get, just pick some random stuff of the shelves and try them on!"

Wow, even _shopping _has rules now!

"Rule three!" she blabbered. "If I reject, choose another one!

"Rule four! Ignore rule three if I approve and pay! Clear?" she concluded.

I nodded weakly. She clapped me on the back and went back to choosing clothes. Seriously, she can get like Green when it comes to shopping! I sweat-dropped.

So I went along with Rule Two and picked some random stuff of the shelves.

Blue appeared by my side in a split second, which was amazing, since she was at the _other _end of the store. "Oh, yeah, Yellow," she said. "Do check out the shoes. They're amazing~!" Her eyes got all starry.

She kinda looks like Ruby when he's saying his catchphrase "My Pokémon are cool, cute, tough, smart and be-au-ti-fu~l!" Wait, don't all contest people say that? Now when I think again, it sounds pretty creepy.

I went to check out the shoes, and it was amazing. And beautiful. And smart. And cute. And cool. And tou-

Hey! Something's not right here...

I shrugged and pick out a pair of red heels. Then I walked to the changing rooms.

...

_Blue's POV _

I just saw Yellow walk into the changing rooms. Man, I hope she didn't pick something out that will make her look like a douche!

I made my way to the outside of Changing Room 3, which was where Yellow was in. I stood outside and waited.

The door pulled open, and there was Yellow. She was wearing a skin tight red sleeveless dress with a small black bow by the left side of the skirt. Her shoes were red with fairly high heels, but they weren't so high that she'd fall over.

"Wow!" I said. "You look great! Just a few touched on your hair and you'll make Red smile!" I paused. "Or his nose bleed," I added with a smirk.

She panicked. "Blue! Are you serious?" she squeaked.

"Ah, just kidding about the nosebleed," she said. "Wait, why the colour _r__ed_, hmm?"

She blushed. "Umm..."

"You have my stamp of approval!" I declared. "You can change back and pay! I'll change, then you come back so to gimme your opinion."

...

Blue's POV

I pulled on my turquoise strapless dress that actually _sparkled _and a pair of turquoise heels. I then walked out to get Yellow's opinion.

What I didn't expect was Crys and Sapphire waiting outside too. Crys was wearing a white single strap dress (with ruffles on the straps) and white heels that had a strap around her ankle.

Sapphire... Hers was the one I was the most shocked with. She was wearing a sky-blue halter dress... Or should I call it a minidress? After all, it is so short! She was wearing open-toe blue heels too! I was stunned beyond belief.

"Blue-san," Yellow said. "You get my stamp of approval!"

I turned to face Sapphire and Crystal. They nodded.

I smiled. _So this is how Yellow felt when I gave her my 'stamp of approval'._ "You two look great too!" I chirped modestly. "You two get my stamp of approval!"

The four of us cracked up and went off to pay.

Well, except for Yellow, who had already paid.

...

Normal POV

Everyone arrived there on time and they could already hear the music pumping away.

They entered, and what a grand sight they saw! People dressed elegantly dancing around, and the DJ actually looked like a DJ and not some B.O.B wannabe.

Gold immediately started shuffling, but, hey!, who can blame him; the DJ was playing Party Rock Anthem.

"Guys," Blue mumbled with a laugh. "Let's hit the floor!"

Green spun off with Blue (big shock!), Red hit the floor with Yellow, Gold dragged Crystal to the multi-coloured floor, and after stopping his nose from bleeding, Ruby took Sapphire's hand hesitantly and danced.

The tune was perfect and somehow, even Green was having a good time.

Immediately after Party Rock Anthem, the DJ started playing Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

"Woo!" Gold cheered as he swayed about. "A song about drinking!"

Crystal smacked him. "Stop perving about!"

...

**A/N: I don't own Party Rock Anthem. Ah, I guess you're wondering what 'Project' Blue was wondering about earlier. Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out!**

**Who will Platinum choose? Diamond, or Pearl?**


	2. Abducted

Chapter 2: Abducted

A/N: And I'm back. First, let me clear up some stuff. You can review if you want. If you don't review, that's fine with me; I just won't update the story till I really wanna.

I have a feeling some people are creeped out by the preview I showed in the previous chapter. And ignore my preview in the previous chappie.

...

Abducted

Green took a sip of his Coke, and choked when he heard Gold say those words.

"You whaaaaaaat?!" Pearl exclaimed, horrified.

"Pearl, Gold-sempai said he along with the rest of our seniors went to this Mid-Year Dance," Platinum said. "Without us."

"That's stupid," Pearl muttered.

Platinum sighed and stood up, brushing her cherry-pink skirt. "I trusted you seniors..." she said, her eyes cold and steely. "But, you abused it, and left us out of whatever you were doing. And you know what else?" She placed her finger, which was painted cherry-pink, on her glossy lips in a sophisticated manner. "I'm out of here."

Pearl and Diamond chased after her. "Wait for us~!"

Green face-palmed. "What've you done, Gold?!"

Indeed, what has Gold done?

...

Diamond and Pearl managed to catch up with Platinum at the Vermillion Harbour.

"Missy!" Pearl cried. "There're Gyms in this area you can challenge! Don't just go back without any souvenirs!"

Platinum thought it over. "All but the Viridian," she replied. "I... Need one of your manzai acts."

"When you think of Pokémon!" Diamond and Pearl yelled.

"You think of funny gangs running around plotting stuff," Pearl continued. "Name them with me, Dia!"

Diamond thought it over. "Team Rocket, Team Magma..."

"Team Aqua and Team Galactic!" Pearl added.

"Yes," Diamond said, nodding heartily. "Steam Vegetables..."

Pearl fell backwards, and Platinum giggled.

Pearl spun towards her. "You laughed!"

Platinum shrugged. "Yes, I did."

Diamond watched his comrades with interest.

...

Blue paced about the Gym, thinking of a good plan to get them out of the dilemma. Crystal handed her a cup of tea, which Blue took gratefully.

"Amazing," Crystal commented. "You can drink tea and pace about, without spilling anything."

"What we need, is a dramatic situation," she said, completely disregarding Crystal.

"Hey!" Crystal replied, offended. "I exist."

"Or do you?" Gold smirked, and dodged a flying foot to his face.

"We can pretend..."

Everyone was all ears to Blue's plan.

...

?'s POV

I made my way speedily to the Commander's Lounge, where Divine Mistress will be waiting for me with instructions.

The mahogany door with the golden nameplate that says 'Commander's Lounge' soon came into sight. I knocked politely on the door, though I knew it was unlocked; my leader was inside.

"Come in," Divine Mistress said, and I did as she said.

She was wearing her usual clothes: a black hooded cloak (the hood was shadowing her face) over a dark purple dress with the white apron over it, black UGGs and she was carrying a weird staff thing.

I bowed. "Divine Mistress."

"Commander Cherlia," Divine Mistress said. "Gather the grunts at the Multi-Purpose Hall. Announce that we are going to kidnap those kids."

I bowed again. "Yes, Divine Mistress." I walked off to the Multi-Purpose Hall.

...

Commander Cherlia's POV

I arrived quickly at the MPH, after telling Sherila to get the grunts.

I stepped up to the podium that was set on the stage. I adjusted the mike slowly, feeling the grunts' eyes on me. "Grunts!" I said. "I am Commander Cherlia, one of the six Commanders!" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I am delivering this message as Divine Mistress has other issues to tend to.

"This evening, we will put our plans that we have so carefully gone over the past few years, and kidnap those kids we're targeting!"

The grunts clapped politely.

"Now, I presume Jackson has arranged you all into your groups," I went on, as the grunts nodded. I flipped to the next page of the multi-pages file. "Groups A, B and C! Go to the library where Commander Sherila will be waiting to give you all instructions.

"Groups D and E! Go to the laboratory and meet up with Commaders Jackson and Greyfield."

I paused as I placed my hand on my hip.

"Groups F, G and H! Move to the cafeteria, where Commanders Cerillin and Maylia will give you all your Blue Booklets. That is all!" I strolled off stage, wondering why I wasn't given anything to do.

What a stupid question! My role was to lead the Grunts to fulfill our plans we had so painstakingly gone over for the past five years.

...

It was 6p.m., and the Pokédex owners who weren't laughing (which was what the 'pesky lady' was doing) or had stormed off in a huff.

"You want us to pretend we're kidnapped," Silver and Green said simultaneously.

Blue tried to restrain her laughter and nodded.

"Or," a voice said. "That could actually happen."

They spun around, and the next thing they knew...

Everything went black.

...

**A/N: Yo! This is getting exciting, isn't it? Ha! Sorry to disappoint, but we're nowhere near the climax. Yeah, sorry 'bout that.**

**Please review, and do so nicely!**


	3. A Haughty CPR - Part 1

Chapter 3: A Haughty CPR -Part 1

**A/N: Greetings from the Great Wall of China! Just kidding! Like what I'm gonna do, this chapter will (hopefully) be longer. Yeah, I know I don't have any reviews, but I need to speed up cuz I may be setting up my new account soon, and I wanna finish this story ASAP. Refer to my Profile for my information.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Great Wall...**

...

Diamond, Pearl and Platinum walked into the Pewter City Gym. Brock looked up from his newspaper, Rock Pokémon Weekly, and grinned. "Ah," he said. "I've challengers." Then he paused. "Not all of you are gonna challenge me, right?"

Platinum stepped forward. "That would be me only, sir. The two boys are merely going to watch us."

Brock nodded and pointed to the challenger's circle. "Get ready," he replied, then tossed out his trusty Onix.

Platinum suddenly recalled her first Gym challenge, against Roark, the Gym Leader of Oregburgh. It was coincidence Roark and Brock were experts of the Rock element. She shook herself back to reality, and unleashed her Empoleon. "Empoleon! Hyrdro Pump!"

Onix didn't have time to react, so he was hit. Brock smirked. "Wow, you're much better than I pegged you to be," he complimented. "But I bet'cha wouldn't see _this_ coming."

"What...?" Platinum spun around and saw Empoleon weakened. "Huh? But how...?!"

"Onix used Smack Down before you unleashed Hydro Pump," Brock explained. "Just after you attacked, Onix used Rock Slide."

Pearl gasped. Smack Down is an attack where after attacking the opponent, the opponent will be vulnerable to Rock-type attacks. _No wonder Missy's Empoleon is so weak now._

Platinum bit her lip, getting lip gloss on her teeth.

Brock was getting impatient. "Well, if you won't attack," he said. "I will! Onix! Sandstorm!"

Diamond and Pearl gasped; how was Platinum going to handle this?!

Figures they don't need to worry. "Empoleon!" Platinum cried. "Whirlpool!"

All of the sand was sucked in, and Brock was scratching his head. "Oh well..."

"Empoleon! Metal Claw!"

Unfortunately, Onix dodged the attack. "Ah," Brock said cockily. "My Onix has bravery as... um... rock!" He rubbed his head 'cause of his bad attempt at a pun.

Platinum narrowed her eyes, wondering what Brock was up to.

"Onix! Rock Tomb!" Yes, Brock was up to something.

"Aargh!" Pearl yelled, yanking his hair. "Brock's got Missy in a corner, with that stupid Smack Down! I can't bear to watch!"

Diamond gave Pearl a noogie. "Relax, Dude Willpower," Diamond said. "Missy's probably thinking of a good plan now." Diamond sweat-dropped. "Um... Right, Missy?"

Platinum was at a loss for words as she looked at her Empoleon's decreasing energy and health. "Hmm... I shouldn't push you too hard, Empoleon. Return." She sent out another Pokéball. "Go, Froslass!"

Brock was amused. _Does she really think she can lead with that?_

Pearl was focused on Platinum only. _What're you gonna do next?_

...

"This sucks," Gold said lazily while lying outside the Commanders' Lounge.

"You don't say!" Green replied sarcastically.

Turns out Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby and Emerald were dropped while they were carried by whoever kidnapped them.

"I hope the ladies are alright," Red said. "I don't recall them being dropped."

"That's maybe cuz they weren't?!" Green replied pointedly.

Silver face-palmed. "This is getting us nowhere," he announced. "We should look for the said ladies."

...

Turns out none of the dudes, even the observant, non-dense ones, forgot about how to free the ladies. Sure, the knights in shining armours found the damsels in distress, but they had no clue how to open it.

"We can burn down the door," Gold said cheerfully, only to have 'Wild Girl' to interrupt him.

"And ya think we haven't tried it, sempai?" Sapphire replied impatiently.

Red sighed. _Back to square one._

...

Brock was still amused. "Onix! Finish that Froslass off! R-"

"Froslass! Astonish!" Platinum interrupted Brock.

Brock flinched as Onix took damage. "What the?!"

"Icy Wind!" Platinum shouted. "Follow it with..." Platinum suddenly figured she'd lose, so she muttered, "Destiny Bond."

"Rock Throw!" Brock yelled, and Froslass fainted.

"What?!" Pearl yelled.

"What?!" Brock yelled as his Onix fainted. "But how?!"

"What I muttered was an instruction to Froslass to use Destiny Bond," Platinum said calmly. "Because I figured with your strength, I probably can't win."

Brock nodded. "Oh well... But I'll give you the badge anyway."

"Pardon?" Platinum was stunned beyond words. "Why? It was a tie!"

"Yes, but." Brock paused. "I was quite impressed with your attacks. No ordinary trainer would've executed these... you know..."

Platinum, still in a state of shock, accepted the badge and pinned it to her scarf.

Pearl's PokéGear rang. "Hello?" he said quickly.

Three minutes later, he turned to the other two. "We need to go to Professor Oak's lab. _Pronto._"

...

"Kidnapped?!" Pearl echoed loudly, shocked.

Professor Oak was visibly shaken, by the news of his grandson and fellow Pokédex owners (Green's) being kidnapped by who-knows-who and Pearl's outburst. "Yes, Pearl. By who, I know not."

Pearl stood up straight. "Let's go rescue them!" His willpower was too powerful for Prof Oak to battle with.

The representatives of Knowledge and Emotion nodded.

"Then let's go!" Pearl shouted.

"Wait!" Professor Oak yelled, but it was too late.

They had left.

...

The trio was at Mahogany City before they knew it.

"Raticate!" Pearl shouted. "We dunno their captors' address!"

"Keep your voice down," Platinum chided.

"Excuse me!"

The trio turned around to see a girl around the age of fourteen hurrying towards them. She had long light brown hair and silvery-lilac eyes. She was wearing a black tee, red sweater vest, small black shorts and black Converses (A/N: I'm not racist by the way; this girl's favourite colour's probably black.) "Are you people travelers?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Platinum replied smoothly.

The girl pointed to a grand building just a ten-minute walk away. "You can stay there."

"Oh, thank you!" Platinum bowed. "Please! Let us repay you."

The girl seemed amused. "I've a question," she replied. "Are you three, in any way, fighting against _Team Copper?_"

...

**A/N: Much better, right? I originally planned everything to be in one chapter, but I realised the chappie would be too long, so I split it into two parts. Or maybe three. Heh heh. Review please, or follow. Please do either or both. No neither.**


	4. A Haughty CPR - Part 2

Chapter 4: A Haughty CPR – Part 2

**A/N: Did anyone miss me? Well, have no fear, cuz your awesome flareonobsession is here. Note: my nickname for now will be TheDeiTroller. What is 'Dei', you ask? Why, it's some catch-phrase my class made up (yeah, we're silly).**

**For those who reviewed/followed, this chapter's your prize! Ask, and you shall receive. Seek, and you shall find. Knock, and the door shall opened for you. I think it's like that, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Ask, and you shall…'.**

**...**

The girl seemed amused. "I've a question," she replied. "Are you three, in any way, fighting against _Team Copper?_"

The trio looked blank.

The girl cleared her throat. "You know," she said. "The team who kidnapped your friends."

"_What?!_" Pearl screeched, and the others clamped their hands on their ears.

"It was on the news," the girl pointed out. "I think their HQ is at Lavender Town, Kanto."

Pearl sighed. "So we came all the way here for nothing."

"There's still the S. S. Gliders."

Platinum nodded. "Thank you for your valuable advice!" she replied. "Let us get going, Diamond and Pearl."

And the hotel was forgotten.

_That's weird, _the girl thought. _In the entire event, the three didn't even ask me for my name._

...

Red smacked the metal bars on the door, but it was no use. He slumped to the ground. "Anyone knows the time?"

Green looked out of the window. "I'd say about eight at night," he replied.

Emerald shot a string at the bars, and then tugged at the string. He shouldn't bothered; the door didn't even budge.

Crystal had an idea. "Senior Blue!" she said excitedly.

"Yes?" Blue replied cheerfully.

"Maybe we can have your Ditto turn into a key to unlock the door!"

Blue patted about her body. "I'd agree, except Ditty and the others aren't here."

"Yeah," Yellow said. "My Pokemon aren't here too."

Sapphire and Crystal's Pokemon were also missing.

"They probably confiscated your Pokemon," Ruby said wisely.

"You don't say!" Sapphire replied sardonically. She punched the door, but ended up having a bleeding knuckle.

"So!" Gold said. "Let's party!"

Crystal kicked Gold hard in his sensitive area.

...

Diamond, Pearl and Platinum soon arrived at the outskirts of Lavender Town. They took off quickly in the direction of a tall, imposing building. On its side, was the words 'Funds for Halloween'.

They jumped in surprise when they heard a loud crash, swearing and a "Aargh! I won't be able to piss, and it's _your _fault, Super Serious Gal!"

"We'd better hurry," Pearl said as he took off quickly.

Platinum, who reacted faster than Diamond did, chased after Pearl in a lady-like manner. Diamond, after the other two were like dots in the distance, blinked and run as fast as he could, while eating a bag of potato chips.

Pearl arrived at the door, not even panting, and kicked it open. Platinum cringed like a lady, but there was no crash. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Diamond came sliding in, spilling chips in every direction you could think of (maybe even the band!). Pearl sighed and helped Platinum across the sea of chips. Yes, it must've been a huge bag if it could form a sea of chips. When they reached the other end, they saw several people running towards them.

"Crap!" Pearl yelled and sped off, while still holding onto Platinum's hand.

Diamond tossed chips behind him, and sped off like a boss.

"H-hey!" Platinum cried. "I can run!"

Pearl realised he was still holding onto Platinum's hand; he blushed and let go. "Well," he said, composing himself. "Let's be quick; for our seniors!"

...

Professor Oak's PokeGear rang. "Hello? Oh, Ms. Setsugen! How're you? Did it go fine?"

Ms. Setsugen laughed. "Hello, Professor," she replied. "I'm fine, and it went as well as it could go! I'm sure by now those three are at Team Copper's HQ."

Professor Oak breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said. "They ran off before I could tell them the location of Team Copper's headquarters. I had contacted all the Gym Leaders in all four regions to look out for the three, in case they happen to pass by."

"Ok!" Ms. Setsugen said. "Gotta go; I have a challenger. Bye!"

...

The DPP trio was on the seventh floor, and they were panting. Suddenly, the representative of Knowledge collapsed.

"Ah!" Pearl cried. "Dia; you go up first. Our seniors are on the twelfth floor! I'll stay here and tend to Missy."

Diamond saluted and hurried off.

Pearl checked Platinum's pulse.

It wasn't beating.

...

Diamond was worried, but he hoped Pearl will help revive Platinum. He shook his head, and spotted a lady with long red hair charging forward, so he took a bottle of Coke from his mysterious food supply and sprayed it on the floor.

The lady was wearing very strange boots with worn soles, so there was no friction stopping her from skidding across the floor. "Eek!" she screamed as she crashed into the wall, and them she flopped backwards, unconscious.

Diamond walked forward, and examined the imprint on the wall. _Interesting. _He searched through her pockets and found what he was looking for.

A keychain. And several Pokeballs that looked like his seniors'…

...

Pearl freaked out. _Okay, all that I need to do is CPR for Missy_. Then he blushed when he realised what he had to do to carry out CPR. _This is _Missy_, Pearl! Stop being a coward and save her life!_

Pearl, still blushing, bent forward and…

...

Ten minutes later, Platinum opened her eyes, and saw Pearl above her, his hands on her shoulder. His cheeks were quite red…

Pearl got up and stretched out his hand to Platinum. She took it and stood up. She wobbled and nearly fell over. "I don't think I can walk," she said weakly.

"Say no more." Pearl lifted her up bridal style.

"Wah! Pearl!" Platinum gasped.

Pearl smiled. "Oh, but I'm merely doing this for Missy."

Platinum shrugged. "Oh well… Let's not tarry, Pearl," she replied.

Pearl kept his smile on and raced upstairs.

...

The Kanto quartet, Johto trio and trio of conquerors of Hoenn lost all hope of being freed, when a certain someone came.

"D-Dia!" they shouted, as Diamond made the 'Peace' sign.

"All okay?" he said, and then pulled out a key ring from his jacket pocket. He unlocked the door, and in a split second, Blue, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire were free.

"It's awesome," Sapphire commented. "To be free."

The other girls nodded.

Diamond tossed twenty-four Pokeballs to their respective owners. "Picked this up when I pranked some random lady I found."

"Yes, you did!"

The group turned around and saw six people standing there in some weird formation. Their names were stated on the front of their shirts; one person was Commander Cherlia, another was Commander Sherila, yet another was Commander Cerillin, another was Commander Maylia, a guy commander was called Commander Jackson and the last was Commander Greyfield.

Commander Cherlia was at the very center; her hands were angled in a way that it looked like she was shooting a rifle. Commanders Jackson and Greyfield were on her left and right respectively; their hands angled the same ways as hers. Commanders Sherila, Cerillin and Maylia were at the front, bums on the floor, their right legs sticking out and they looked as they were doing _taiji_.

The Pokedex owners, albeit Pearl and Platinum, sweat-dropped nervously.

The Commanders wasted no time and sent out their Pokemon. Before they could attack, several other attacks knocked their (the Commanders') Pokemon out.

The Pokedex owners spun around, and saw Pearl carrying Platinum bridal style. Their Pokemon were in front of them. "Seniors," Pearl said. "You're forgiven."

**A/N: Ah, this was long! Heh heh, I hoped I pleased you Haughtyshippers. Commonershippers, please don't hate me or flame me. Or else… **_**YA DEAD!**_** Just kidding; I won't kill you! You guys should know my favourite ships; it's all on my profile.**

**For those who are wondering, **_**taiji**_** is a Singaporean exercise that old people do. Or was that **_**qigong**_**? I forgot. Oh well; I must do my research. BTW, I don't feel like doing previews anymore.**

**Oh yes! _Setsugen_ is Japanese for Snowfield. Or was it icefield? I forgot. Heh heh.**

**You know the rules: Review, follow or both.**

**Thank you!**

**TheDeiTroller**


	5. A Fire At Cinnabar Island

Chapter 5: A Fire At Cinnabar Island

**A/N: The world's glorious when you look at it from Mount Silver. Look! I see Red! Let's go say hi!**

**TheDeiTroller: Hi!**

**Red: What? Oh, hi.**

**TheDeiTroller: Tsk tsk... Let's start again, shall we? You've bad acting, Red.**

**Red: That makes me feel so happy.**

**Disclaimer: This person who is talking to Red only owns her OC.**

**Red: It's not every day you see Disclaimers walkin' about...**

...

A Fire At Cinnabar Island

"Where've you been?!" Professor Oak shouted at the Pokédex owners.

"We were kidnapped or saving people, Gramps," Green said in a monotone.

Professor Oak sighed. "There's a fire at Cinnabar," he stated. "Though the Gym Leaders of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are there already, I'd like you..." Professor Oak did a quick counting. "Thirteen to help out in any way you can. Clear?"

The thirteen nodded.

...

The Professor of Kanto wasn't kidding; the inferno _was_ huge. Red handed everyone face-masks to prevent themselves from breathing in the carbon dioxide the fire's producing.

They whipped out their Pokémon.

"Gyara!" Red yelled. "Hydro Pump!"

"Golduck," Green said. "Hydro Pump."

"Blasty!" Blue cried. "Hydro Cannon! _T__rès bon!_"

"Omny!" Yello shouted. "Water Gun!"

"Mantaro!" Gold yelled. "BubbleBeam!"

"Feraligatr," Silver said boredly. "Hydro Cannon."

"Relo!" Sapphire shouted. "Hydro Pump!"

"Huh?" Ruby yelled. "Isn't your Relicanth at sea?"

"Maybe I retrieved it!" Sapphire yelled back.

Ruby sighed. "Zuzu! Perform Hydro Cannon, and do so beautifully!"

Sapphire and Emerald rolled their eyes.

"Mantine!" Emerald screeched. It was rather loud considering his size. Oops, sorry, Emerald. "BubbleBeam!"

"Empoleon," Platinum said smoothly. "Hydro Pump."

"Zelhiko!" Pearl yelled impatiently. "Rain Dance!"

Everyone turned to look at Diamond, who doesn't own a water Pokémon. He sweat-dropped, and sprayed water from his water bottle. "Warm night, isn't it?" he remarked nervously.

"Ack!" Red yelled. "The water's making it worse!"

"Cuz the inferno's not an ordinary one."

Everyone spun around and saw a girl around the age of fourteen, who's wearing a white shirt with dark blue stripes, denim shorts and white flat-base sneakers (sounds familiar?).

Diamond and Pearl gasped, and Platinum did so regally. "You! That girl!"

That girl chuckled. "Oh yeah!" she said. "You guys are the ones who ran out on the Prof!"

The three looked around nervously.

"Talk later!" she cried and flew off using a Delibird. (A/N: The Pokédex owners are flying using their flying Pokémon. Blue's on Jigglypuff, and she got Ditty to transform into a Fearow so Dia can ride on it.)

"Wait!" Red yelled. "Aren't you gonna explain why the fire's not ordinary?!"

"There's poison!" Crystal said with a gasp.

The Delibird-user nodded. "No kidding!" she shouted. "Though whoever started it must've been a very strong Poison Pokémon trainer," she added thoughtfully.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Green yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "I only just noticed ya all, so..."

Green whipped out Rhydon. "Rock Slide!"

There was a loud crash coming from three o'clock (meaning east). Everyone looked to the east, and saw who were responsible for it. It were Brock, Roxanne and Roark. They smiled and sweat-dropped.

"At least the fire's out," Roxanne said.

"Don't forget Winter, Roxanne-chan," Roark chided.

Roxanne nodded.

"Who's Winter?" Pearl asked.

"That'd be me," the Delibird-user said.

The Pokédex owners looked blank.

She laughed. "I'm the Gym Leader of Mahogany two weeks after Pryce disappeared! Call me Winter Setsugen!"

...

**A/N: Eek! This chapter's so short! Eek! Sorry, sorry! I'll try to extend this with my Author's Note.**

**Yes! I have eighty views, one follower, and sadly, no reviews. C'mon! Review! You know you love me! Or at least my stories.**

**I introduced my OC, Winter. Since I've no idea who's the Gym Leader after Pryce went on a vacation in time, so I just places her there. Do take note that Winter and Lyra are two different people.**

**The climax is in the next chapter, so... Keep on the look out!**

**Thank you!**

***This message has been brought to you by FanfictionMessagesofTheDeiTr oller***


	6. VS Misty

Chapter 6: VS Misty

**A/N: Yo to my beloved and awesome readers! Now, when I said this chapter would be the climax… I've changed my mind and decided the Pokedex owners deserve a break. Well, Platinum, Pearl and Diamond will be off challenging Gyms and body-guarding. I hope you'll enjoy the battles as to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dei' for sure…**

…

"Missy!" Pearl said. "We're off to Cerulean now! Come out as soon as you're done!"

Platinum swung open the door. "Pearl," she replied. "I'm ready."

He nodded. "Now, where's that Dia?"

"Say me?" Diamond said, strolling forward.

"Yes, now let's move!" Pearl yelled impatiently.

_Even when there's nothing to yell about he still yells, _Diamond thought. _Oh well; he _is _Pearl._

…

The DPP trio soon arrived at the Cerulean Gym, as per Platinum's wishes, to challenge the Gym Leader there, Misty.

"Alright!" Pearl said. "Remember, she specializes in _water-type _Pokemon, so after tiresome training, we managed to teach your Cherrim several new moves so Misty won't be stuck at SolarBeam…"

Platinum nodded and knocked smartly on the Gym door, and then entered.

Misty looked up from the magazine, _Us Water-Trainers Weekly_, and smiled. "I've challengers," she said. Then she seemed confused. "Who's gonna challenge me? One by one, since I can't do triple battles?"

Pearl raised his hands. "H… Hold it!" he cried. "Missy's gonna challenge; Dia and I'll be spectators!"

Misty nodded. "Joy, joy…" She then unleashed her trusty Starmie, and Platinum unleashed Cherrim.

"Cherrim!" Platinum shouted. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"Will that be the wisest move?" Misty asked, and Platinum paled. "Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

"Petal Dance!" Platinum shouted.

Pearl was horrified. _But then she wouldn't be able to transfer Cherrim out! What's she gonna do?_

"Hmf…" Misty mumbled. "So, you're gonna go with that."

Platinum nodded. "Cherrim, Grass Knot!" she shouted.

Misty gasped when Starmie was knotted to the ground.

"When I was challenging the Sinnoh Gyms," Platinum said. "I challenged a Gym Leader called Gardenia. I've learnt the tricks of the trade and so much more."

Misty smiled. "This is the first time a challenger has got me into a corner like this," she commented. "But… You won't be able to spot _this_! Starmie, Hyper Beam!"

Starmie managed to blast away the knots around it. Misty laughed. "Kiddo, the Gym Leaders here in Kanto are different from those in Sinnoh! For instance… We don't take chances!" She paused. "Starmie, Ice Beam!"

"Cherrim! Dodge the attack!" Platinum cried. Cherrim managed to evade eighty percent of the attack. "Swords Dance!"

_Ah, _Pearl thought. _I see… So Missy had it all planned out. What does Dia think?_ "Interesting battle, isn't it?" Pearl said to Diamond.

Diamond nodded while tossing cheese chips into his mouth. Pearl sighed.

_Does Dia _truly _understand and get Missy? _Pearl wondered. _Or am I the only one who does?_

"Good move, challenger!" Misty complimented. "I'd never saw that coming."

Platinum practically glowed with pride. "But I'm not gonna show any mercy!"

"That's the spirit!" Misty yelled. "Starmie, Hyper Beam!"

"Cherrim, Hyper Beam!" Platinum retaliated.

_This is a battle of 'Hyper Beam's! _Pearl nodded with approval.

Unfortunately, Misty's won.

"Swords Da-" Platinum was interrupted.

"I won't let you!" Misty shouted. "Rain Dance! Follow it by Hidden Power!"

_Oh no! _Platinum mentally screamed. _Though I hold the advantage in type compatibility, she's strong enough to damage the opponent she's weak to! Such a huge damage! What's worse, I can't transfer Cherrim out!_ "Use Double Team!" she cried.

"Nice move, Missy!" Pearl shouted from the sidelines. _That way, _he mentally added. _Misty can't determine where the _real _Cherrim is!_

"Now!" Platinum shouted. "Cherrim, use SolarBeam!"

The SolarBeam was super-powerful and knocked down Starmie in one shot. "Wha-what?" Misty stammered.

"Looks like I win," Platinum said calmly.

Misty nodded, shaky and weak. "I present challenger Platinum Berlitz with the Cascade Badge!"

Platinum smiled and pinned it to her scarf.

…

"So," Diamond said cheerfully. "Which Gym are you gonna challenge next?"

"Hmm…" Platinum thought it over. "Maybe the Celadon Gym."

…

**A/N: Oh no! This was so, so short! I apologise! **

**So, how did you enjoy the battle? Did you like the excitement? The description of attacks? Platinum's victory? Heh. Well, tell me in a review! Thank you for your kind attention!**


	7. VS Erika

Chapter 7: VS Erika

**A/N: What a fine day it is! The Fanfiction sky is blue, the clouds are puffy and I can hear the playing of characters!**

**In this chapter, Platinum will go off to challenge Erika. Platinum has a good arsenal, but...**

**Disclaimer: GIMME A BREAK!**

...

VS Erika

_The day before the challenge..._

"Now," Pearl said, getting into lecture mode. "We know that Erika specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, so you can use pretty much any of your Pokémon against her. Maybe except Lopunny."

Lopunny heard that and whacked Pearl with its ear.

"Lopunny doesn't like to be insulted," Platinum said calmly.

"You don't say, Missy!" Pearl replied sarcastically, nursing his whacked-up cheek.

"Um..." Diamond said. "The training?"

"Oh, yes!" Pearl remembered what he was supposed to do. "You can use Empoleon as long as you stick to Ice attacks..."

...

"I'm the challenger," Platinum said to quickly clear up things for Erika.

But Erika was still puzzled. "Then what about those boys?"

Platinum cleared her throat. "They are my... supporters and bodyguards."

"Okay..." Erika said slowly. "Get ready for battle." She unleashed Bellosssom.

Platinum released Rapidash.

"Bellossom, Leaf Storm!" Erika cried.

"Rapidash!" Platinum shouted. "Get away, and then use Fire Blast!"

"Wow, that's fast!" Erika complimented. "Not bad, challenger Berlitz!"

Platinum nodded.

"Bellossom, let's step up the attack and use Stun Spore!" Erika cried.

"Overheat!" Platinum retaliated.

"My my, you are as good as the rumours say," Erika mused. "But I've been waiting for seven years for another good challenger to come by! Let me introduce my ultimate attack: Petal Dance!"

Plenty of flowers flew out and formed a wall.

"Behind this wall," Erika stated from behind the wall. "I can attack, defend and heal as much as I want."

_Oh no!_ Pearl thought with horror. _Erika's got Missy in a tight corner there! What's worse, Missy can't see Erika..._

"If you inisist on that," Platinum replied. "I will burn down that wall of yours! Have you not considered that?" She paused for breath. "Rapidash!" she shouted. "Burn that wall down with Flamethrower!"

Before Rapidash could unleash that attack, Erika cried, "Bellossom! Mega Drain!"

Platinum gritted her teeth as Rapidash was on the verge of fainting. "Rapidash, return! Go, Pachirisu!" she cried. "Pachirisu, use Super Fang!"

"Grass Knot!" Erika shouted.

Platinum didn't give up. "Pachirisu, use Electro Ball!"

"Mega Drain!" Erika cried again.

"Pachirisu, return!" Platinum yelled. "Go, Froslass! Hail!"

Hail rained down, puzzling Erika slightly. "Doesn't matter! Mega-"

"Froslass!" Platinum shouted. "Icy Wind!"

The flowers were blown aside, revealing a pale Erika and her Bellossom.

"Froslass! Ice Beam!" Platinum shouted, and Bellossom soon fainted.

Erika blinked. "Whoa..." she mumbled. "Here, Ms Berlitz! I present you the Rainbow Badge!"

Platinum smiled and pinned it on.

"Hmm..." Erika mused. "Why don't you go challenge the Vermillion Gym next?"

...

**A/N: Shoot, another short one. Why do I write such lame chappies? Sigh.**

**Does it seem like Platinum's moving in the same direction as Red? Hmm...**

**Please review!**


	8. vs Surge

Chapter 8: VS Lt. Surge

**A/N: And here I am with yet another chapter. Wow, I'm so pumped I feel like doing the Harlem Shake! For those who don't know, Harlem Shake is a dance where you swing your body around and spasm around like a mental person. Oops, no offense, mental people. Ok, why don't you just search Harlem Shake on YouTube? How do I know of this? One: someone told me about it. Two: my class is insane over it.**

**In this chapter, Platinum will go ahead and challenge Lt. Surge after training and watching TV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harlem Shake or Pokemon.**

…

Diamond was somewhere in the living room of the apartment the DPP trio rented in Vermillion, while Pearl was talking to Platinum.

"Your training starts tomorrow at eight," Pearl told Platinum seriously. "No skiving."

Platinum was insulted and indignant. "I do not skive!"

Pearl shrugged. "You never know," he replied.

"I would never skive!" Platinum stated loudly. "Not even for all the beautiful clothes in Hearthome!"

"Isn't it the place where the heart _roams _instead of silly fashion?" Pearl huffed, rolling his orange eyes.

"Silly fashion?!" Platinum's voice rose to an octave higher.

"Well, isn't that what _all _girls think?" Pearl shot back, smirking. As strange as it is, he actually _likes_ arguing with Platinum.

"Well, Senior Sapphire doesn't think so!" Platinum replied haughtily. As absurd as it was, she loved arguing and disagreeing with Pearl, no matter how bothersome it is. "On the contrary, it is Senior _Ruby_ who loves fashion!"

"Then there's something seriously wrong with that guy," Pearl said, folding his arms.

"Don't insult your seniors," Platinum immediately chided.

"What?!" Pearl got defensive. "It is true, no matter how odd it is."

"Just because something is true does not give you the right to slander that person!" Platinum trilled.

…

_That argument's getting intense, _Diamond mentally remarked. _It is best if I make my move before it gets outta control._

Diamond secretly wondered if he was the only normal, non-arguing one amongst the three of them. He shrugged. _Missy and Pearl _do _enjoy arguing, surprisingly._

Even before he reached Platinum's room, he could hear both their retorts and remarks clearly, as though he was _already _inside. _If I can hear them so clearly _outside_, how loud would it be if I was _inside_?! _Diamond wondered with a gulp.

Mustering his courage, he turned the knob and opened the door. His hands flew off the knob to protect his ears the moment the door was open. It was like a rock concert.

"H-hey!" Diamond shouted over the din. "You guys can be reported for noise pollution!"

Immediately, Pearl and Platinum stopped arguing. _It's like Dia used out statuses against us to keep us quiet! _the two thought at the same time.

…

Platinum stepped out into the open space beside the apartment buildings, wearing her usual training attire: a headband with the words 実習 on it, her usual black sleeveless top and pink skirt with her pink boots.

She found Pearl standing by a tree, waiting for her. He waved, and she jogged to him.

"Dia's still asleep," Pearl said. "So it'd be just the two of us till he wakes up."

Platinum nodded, while the words 'two of us' echoed distantly in her head.

"Now," Pearl said, getting serious. "This battle won't be as advantageous as the one against Erika, since Surge specialises in _Electric-type _Pokemon. It'd be best if you use Dia's Wig and your Pachirisu. Whatever you do, _don't _use Empoleon, since she'll be at a double type disadvantage, being a dual Water and Steel type Pokemon."

Empoleon nodded seriously.

"However," Pearl continued. "You can use Empoleon if all your other Pokemon are on the verge of fainting, but you must have a good plan."

"So… we need to train Empoleon to take Electric attacks not so badly?" Platinum asked.

"Yes." Pearl thought it over. "But that means we'll have to put Pachirisu up against Empoleon, since neither Dia nor I have an Electric Pokemon."

"I'll control Empoleon while you use Pachirisu," Platinum said decisively.

Pearl blinked, but quickly collected himself. "Ah, yes." _What a fast decision she had made!_

Ten minutes later, Diamond turned up. "What's cooking?" he said.

…

The DPP trio arrived at the Vermillion Gym faster than expected.

"Ok," Pearl said briskly. "Empoleon is trained to be able to be not affected so badly by Electric attacks. Oh, Missy!" he added. "Surge is kinda reckless, so stay on your toes."

Platinum nodded in reply. "Sounds a lot like _someone _we know," she said.

_Doesn't sound like Red or Gold-sempai with the way she said it, _Diamond thought. _So it must've been… Pearl!_

Pearl nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm reckless," he said absently. "Big deal…"

Platinum pushed open the door, and saw the Gym Leader, Surge, doing sit-ups with his Pokemon. "Umm… Hello?" she said.

"Ah, yes!" Surge said, getting up all too quickly. He winced. "Ow… Anyway, who's challenging me?"

Platinum raised her hand. "That would be me. Dia and Pearl will be our spectators for today."

Diamond and Pearl shuffled to the side to sit down.

"Let's fight, challenger Platinum Berlitz!" Surge yelled as he released his Raichu.

Platinum spun around and released Pachirisu. "Pachirisu, use Spark!"

"Raichu, use Thunder!" Surge shouted.

Luckily, Platinum reacted quickly. "Pachirisu, use Thunder!" she retaliated.

The two Thunders clashed and rebounded back to their casters.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that, _Platinum thought as she bit her lip. _No time to hesitate! _"Pachirisu, use Charge Beam, and then use Hidden Power!"

_Good strategy, _Pearl thought. _Charge Beam damages the foe and has a 70% chance of raising the user's Special Attack! Then there's Hidden Power to give Pachirisu a type-bonus!_

"Pretty good, challenger," Surge said. "Then again, you won all eight Sinnoh Badges _and _three Kanto Badges. Of cuz you'd be good. Raichu, increase the power of your attack and use Thunderbolt!"

"Ack!" Platinum cried as Pachirisu wasn't far from fainting. "Volt Switch!"

_Ah, _Pearl thought approvingly. _You can damage the opponent and switch out your Pokemon._

"Go, Wig!" Platinum shouted. "Use Earthquake, and then use Mega Drai-"

Surge narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you!" he yelled. "Raichu, Thunder!"

"Argh!" Pearl yelled as he covered his eyes.

Diamond gently shook Pearl. "Keep calm and carry on!" Diamond sang. "Wig hasn't fainted yet; he's quite hardy!"

Platinum was horrified. _That Thunder attack must be so powerful if it can damage hardy Wig like that! _she mentally screamed.

"Hahaha!" Surge smirked. "Looks like this is the end! Get ready for good night, Torterra! Raichu, step up to maximum power, and use Thunder!"

In the split second before the attack was released, Pearl had fainted from the horror of it all.

In the same split second, a plan quickly formed in Platinum's mind. _It's now or never! _"Reflect!" she cried.

Pearl, who was now conscious, gasped along with Diamond.

At the arena, Surge also gasped. _That little lady!_

"Use Grass Knot!" Platinum yelled. "Then weaken it with Razor Leaf Dia Special Mach One And Only!" She smirked when she saw the damage she had inflicted using Wig. "Now, Mega Drain!"

Surge gaped, unable to do anything but to watch Raichu go down, down and down… "Wow," he said. "Been long since I've been defeated… Here," he added. "The Thunder Badge!"

**A/N: Nice! Now, bye!**


	9. VS Janine

Chapter 9: VS Janine

**A/N: Greetings from outer space! I'm just kidding.**

**Okay, Platinum is definitely going in the same direction as Red did. In this chappie, Platinum challenges Janine. **

**Disclaimer: YAWN.**

…

It was two hours after the challenge against Lt. Surge, and now Platinum's training in order to go up against Janine, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City.

_She just keeps going on, _Pearl thought. _She had barely enough time to rest and now she's training to challenge yet another Gym Leader. Hold it; why's she suddenly so hyped up?_

He cleared his throat. "Ah, Missy," he said. "I'm curious; why the sudden interest in challenging Gyms?"

"Well, it is like this," Platinum replied. "You know the Team that kidnapped our seniors about three days back? I did some extensive research, and I found out they were actually _Team Copper_."

"Uh…" Pearl was flabbergasted. "What's so special about this Team Copper?"

Platinum speared him with a look. "They existed about eight years ago, end up to now, they still are," she explained. "Plus, they want to take over the world as the world is 'too frivolous', and they want to set it back."

"And how do they intend to do just that?"

"Well." Platinum paused and thought for a moment. "The leader is an expert of the poison and ghost types, so I say it's highly likely they will take over the world with just that. But…"

"But what?" Pearl was panicking.

"In their latest update, which was yesterday," Platinum said slowly. "They said they needed the sources of time, space and antimatter."

Diamond walked into the open field (they seem to have a lot of these in Kanto). "Well, they can use a clock, a room and anything that's matter," he said cheerfully.

Pearl face-palmed. "No, Dia," he replied. "They need _Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina_."

That statement, for some reason, puzzled Platinum. "Didn't Dialga and Palkia disappear after the battle at the Spear Pillar?" she asked. "And isn't Giratina in the Distortion World?"

"Maybe a human has those powers?" Diamond offered.

"Don't be daft," Pearl said. "The only way for that to happen is for that human touch the Red Chains that controlled Dialga and Palkia, and touch whatever can control Giratina."

Platinum hadn't said a word and went back to training.

…

_Commander Sherila's POV_

I was in the Commanders' Lounge with Jackson.

"How do you suggest we get _her _to join us?!" Jackson demanded.

I shrugged. "We can kidnap her friends and colleagues," I replied. "Next resort is to kidnap her family. Very last resort is to kidnap her herself."

"And how do you think we can just _do _that?!" Jackson asked icily.

I sighed; Jackson and I haven't exactly been on good terms since that underwear incident. I keep swearing it's not my problem if he'd left his boxers unattended, seriously! "We'll discuss this when you're in a better mood and forgive me about the boxers incident, _which is none of my beeswax!_"

Jackson gaped at me, and I understood why. I was quite a calm person, if a bit of a schizophrenia, and I rarely yell.

I paid him no attention and stormed off. That's the best I could do, right?! "I'd like to see you come up with a better plan, since you're oh-so smart!" I yelled once I was at a distance from him.

He shuffled off and I walked back to my dorm with a head of steam.

…

Normal POV

The DPP trio arrived outside the Fuchsia Gym at eight p.m. sharp. They'll never do it again; it's so cold at Fuchsia at night.

Platinum swung open the door, and entered with her trusty bodyguards, and her other bodyguards were standing by outside.

_BAM!_

The trio turned around and saw the Gym Leader, Janine, in her usual ninja outfit. "Hello, challenger Berlitz," Janine greeted. "I am the Gym Leader here, Janine. I'm the expert of Poison, so there's no telling when you're Pokemon may be poisoned… Hmph. Now, I understand that those boys will be our spectators! Get your Pokemon ready… And let's start!" She sent out her trusty Pokemon Grimer, and Platinum sent out Rapidash.

"Rapidash, use Flame Charge!" Platinum shouted, and Rapidash executed the move beautifully.

"Grimer, use Sludge Bomb!" Janine yelled.

_My Pokemon is faster than yours! _Platinum thought, and Rapidash quickly evaded the attack. "Now, Rapidash!" Platinum cried. "Use Flamethrower! That'll burn your 'Sludge Bombs'," she added to Janine.

"Good!" Janine said approvingly. "This is how every challenger should battle! Grimer, make the challenger feel the heat and use Poison Jab!"

Platinum gasped as she saw Rapidash get inflicted with poison.

_Poison Jab damages the opponent's Pokemon and has a 30% chance of afflicting it! _Pearl thought. _What're you gonna do now, Missy…?_

"Switch!" Platinum shouted and returned Rapidash to his Pokeball. "Go, Lopunny!"

_Seriously? _Pearl sweat-dropped.

"Hmph!" Janine said. "Then I shall switch too, to make it fair! Go, Crobat! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Makes no difference!" Platinum shouted. "Lopunny, Hyper Beam! Then use Hidden Power!"

"Hahaha," Janine said. "So desperate for victory… Too bad you don't always get what you want! Crobat, Fly, and then use Double Team!"

Platinum gritted her teeth. _Lopunny's eyesight isn't so sharp… I need Rapidash if that's the case. But how… He's poisoned! Wait a second… _

An inspiration struck Platinum and she smiled. _I need to let the opponent-_

Her train of thought was interrupted when Janine yelled, "Crobat, use Cross Poison!"

Platinum looked at Lopunny, and she (Lopunny) was badly afflicted with Poison.

_I don't get it! Why when Janine uses an attack which has a chance of affecting the opponent with Poison, it always works?! _Pearl was practically yanking his hair out.

"Well," Janine said with a shrug. "Lopunny's close to fainting, so I guess it's over, so-"

"It's not over!" Diamond and Pearl yelled in unison.

Janine turned around to see what Diamond and Pearl had meant.

"Rapidash!" Platinum cried. "Flamethrower!"

"What?!" Janine yelled as she watched Crobat faint. "But…"

"My Lopunny unleashed a Healing Wish before going down," Platinum explained. "Therefore, Rapidash could come out and fight because of the Healing Wish."

"I see," Janine said. "Here you go, Challenger Berlitz! The Soul Badge!"

Platinum pinned it to her scarf, thanked Janine and walked out with her bodyguards.

…

**A/N: Ah, this chapter is brilliant, if I do say so myself! Though the ending's kinda weak… I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I kinda hoped that when I was away, a certain **_**someone **_**would review…**

**Well, please review and check out my other stories! Thanks! ^^**


	10. VS Sabrina

Chapter 10: VS Sabrina

**A/N: Ah, back to the old crew! I've received a review on this story saying it is nice and I'm focusing a lot on the DPP trio. Well, I am, for a purpose.**

** In this chapter, you will find out just how long Team Copper has existed, and how Platinum's gonna fare against Sabrina.**

...

VS Sabrina

Platinum was training hard in some random open field (wow, there's a lot of those in Kanto!) when Pearl and Diamond strolled up to her.

"Missy!" Pearl exclaimed. "You're gonna challenge Sabrina next, aren't you?"

Platinum nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well." Pearl glanced at Diamond, who nodded. "Sabrina specializes in Psychic Pokémon," Pearl continued. "And... she has a pretty good trump card."

"Which is...?" Platinum lifted her eyebrows.

"When she uses her Mr Mime," Pearl explained. "She uses it to create an invisible house-like structure to trap the enemy, then finish them off inside there. So, how do you propose we stand up against that?"

Platinum was at a loss for words. _A Gym Leader whose strategy is so perfect not even _Pearl _can think of a way to counter it?_ "Maybe we can fight fire with fire?" she suggested hesitantly.

"Like use another Mr Mime against hers?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," Platinum replied.

"Good thinking," Pearl interjected. "Except, what if she _doesn't _use Mr Mime?"

The three were silent.

"Well," Platinum stated after a chilling silence. "It's not like we can use Crystal-sempai's Mr Mime against Sabrina's."

Pearl nodded slowly while Diamond chewed on his lollipop. "Then you have to counter her 'house' with super strong force, then!" Pearl declared, startling your other two.

"Let's get down to business, then!" the three said in unison.

...

"I've heard Platinum's challenging the Kanto Gyms," Gold said lazily.

"That's off topic," Green replied coldly. "We need to gather more information on this Team Copper, not worry about what she's doing!"

_Sometimes I think Green's Super Serious Gal's male counterpart, _Gold thought. _Except scarier._

Blue sighed. "You know, Green hon," she said. "The easiest way to _get_ info is to actually _go _to the thing you want info on, which is, in this context, Team Copper's HQ."

"And how do you even propose we even _get _there without 'em realising we're there?!" Green countered.

Red sighed and smiled at Yellow. "It's really entertaining to see them argue, isn't it?" Red asked a blushing Yellow.

"Uh... yeah!" she replied, her face almost the same colour as Red's eyes. _He's so cute when he smiles. Wait, what're you thinking, Yellow?!_ she thought.

Blue's fist crashed onto the (Viridian) Gym table, startling the others.

"You owe me two hundred Pokédollars to replace that table," Green said in a bored manner.

Blue ignored him. "You're so stupid sometimes, y'know?!" she spat. "Why, I can slip into their HQ disguising as one of the Commanders with Ditty!"

"Woo!" Gold cheered. "What a lovers' argument!"

"What?!" Blue and Green turned around and cracked their knuckles. Not a very pleasing sound to hear from a girl.

"Eek!" Gold exclaimed as he hurried away from his two murderous seniors.

Crystal face-palmed. "You reap just what you sow."

...

"Who're those two?" Sabrina asked Platinum, pointing to Diamond and Pearl.

"Oh!" Platinum said. "I'm sorry. Those two will be our spectators for today's battle."

Sabrina seemed amused. "Get yourself ready."

Platinum nodded, and then turned around to catch her bodyguards' (yes, all four) eyes. The four, Diamond, Pearl, Paka and Uji, nodded back, the last two giving her encouraging winks. She turned back to Sabrina, and unleashed her Empoleon.

Sabrina laughed, and released her Alakazam. "Alakazam! Psycho Cut!"

"Empoleon!" Platinum commanded. "Use Swords Dance, and then Hydro Pump!"

Sabrina barely blinked while watching Alakazam take damage. "Wow, not bad challenger," she said slowly.

Suddenly, Alakazam unleashed an attack.

"That's the move Psychic!" Pearl gasped. _Sabrina can communicate with Pokémon using her telepath powers!_

"Yes, I heard what you had just thought, hottie," Sabrina said, turning to face Pearl. "Meet Saffron's famous Sabrina! A psychic warrior in her own right!"

_How do I counter this? _Platinum wondered. _There's no telling what may happen next._

"Missy!" Pearl shouted. "Keep your head in the game!"

Platinum looked up, and saw Alakazam unleash another move.

"That was...?" Paka turned to Pearl.

"That move was Psybeam," Pearl quickly clarified. _This Gym Leader's terrifying! Even scarier than Fantina! How's Missy gonna fare?!_

"Empoleon, return!" Platinum shouted, sweat-dropping. "Go, Froslass!"

"Then I shall release another Pokémon," Sabrina mused. "To make it fair. Alakazam, return! Go, Mr Mime!"

_I knew it! _Pearl thought with horror.

"Froslass!" Platinum cried. "Shadow Ball! Follow it with Ice Beam!"

"Not bad!" Sabrina said approvingly. "I had always wished challengers like you would show up every day, but I mostly get weaklings with no hope. But," Sabrina added thoughtfully. "Since you're so strong, why don't you stick around to see my trump card?"

Platinum narrowed her eyes. _Is she...?_

"Yes, I am," Sabrina replied coolly to Platinum's thought. "Mr Mime! Light Screen!"

_Uh-oh, _Paka thought. _This is so bad._

Platinum furrowed her brow. _How do I counter this?!_

"Let me answer your question!" Sabrina said. "There's absolutely no way for you to counter!"

"There must be!" Platinum protested. "I won't give up! I _must _get stronger!"

"Looks like _someone's _determination has rubbed off onto Missy Platinum," Paka whispered into Pearl's ear.

Pearl blushed. "Oh, shut up."

"Well." Sabrina folded her arms. "Let me see just how you do that."

"The way is to attack this structure's weak spot!" Platinum spun around.

"The problem is, you can't see it." Sabrina smirked and flipped her hair.

Platinum was suddenly struck with an idea. "If that's the case," she replied. "Then the only way is to attack everything at one go! Froslass, Shadow Ball! Make sure it hits the surrounding psychic structure," she added.

_I didn't anticipate that happening, _Sabrina thought. "Okay," she said. "You've knocked down the entire structure. So? I can just build it up again. That ain't hard."

"Froslass! Taunt!" Platinum said quickly.

"Mr Mime, Light Screen!" Sabrina shouted.

Mr Mime didn't carry out the attack.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Gold was covered in bandages. Blue and Green were avoiding each other by sitting at the opposite ends of the back room of the Gym.

"Well," Red said, stretching. "There goes out entertainment. That doeesn't matter; there wasn't popcorn anyway." He winked at Yellow, whose face almost burst into flames.

"W-who said anything about popcorn?" Yellow stammered.

"Oh, so that wasn't like a ten minute movie?" Red teased.

"Eh?" Yellow panicked. "T-that's too short for a proper movie anyway."

Red laughed and ruffled Yellow's hair. "Ah, I was just kidding, Yellow."

"What entertainment?" Emerald said, strolling out of the gents.

...

"Mr Mime!" Sabrina cried. "Why aren't you attacking?!"

Mr Mime sweat-dropped and shrugged.

"That is because Taunt only allows the for to use Attack moves," Platinum explained. "Finish this off, Froslass! Blizzard!"

Mr Mime collapsed, and Diamond and Pearl actually stood up and cheered. Paka and Uji grinned. "At last," the four said.

"You really got me there with that Taunt attack," Sabrina admitted. "I'd never saw it coming. Oh well. But since you won," Sabrina added. "Here's the Marsh Badge, as proof you have defeated me."

Platinum received it graciously. "Thank you," she replied. "Oh, and may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Sabrina was all ears.

"Do you know anything about this organization called Team Copper?"

...

Red, Yellow, Blue, Gold, Silver, Sapphire and Emerald were sitting on the Gym floor playing Black Jack.

"Okay!" Blue said. "I have... Twenty-one!"

Everyone else groaned and handed Blue the money they had betted.

"This is getting ridiculous," Gold grumbled. "I haven't win a single round yet."

"Hey," Blue said cheerfully. "All's fair in love and gambling. Surely you'd know."

"Says the girl who has won every single round," Gold pointed out.

"Emerald won the third round."

"Yeah." Gold shrugged. "Out of the fifteen rounds we're playing, including this round."

"Uh..." Red looked at Gold and Blue. "Hey, can someone give out the cards?"

...

Sabrina paused and thought it over. "I've heard off them,"she said slowly. "But I only know that they've existed since 2004, so they must be very experienced."

Platinum nodded. "Ah, thank you!"

She bowed, and walked out of the Gym.

"Heeeeeeey!" Diamond cried. "Wait for me!"

...

Once outside, Pearl asked Platinum, "Why'd you ask that?"

Platinum smiled. "Because we'll be fighting them soon, so we will need all the information we can get."

...

**A/N: Ah, this chapter is so much better! I hope this chapter's been funny enough. Ah, some romance has started already! ^^**

**Please take note this story is following 2012 time. Wait, didn't I say that in another chapter? Well, I'll never know. But for the sake of that, I'll repeat.**

**Please review!**


	11. VS Blaine

Chapter 11: VS Blaine

**A/N: I can feel the climax waiting just a few chapters away! I'm dancing around in excitement, and so is (insert random name), who's my editor!**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**(insert random name), please get rid of that Disclaimer!**

**(insert random name): Yes, sir/madam (select one)!**

**Oh, and by the way, please get me a muffin.**

...

_Three hours after the challenge at the Saffron Gym..._

"It's amazing how you just train and train like that," Pearl commented. He was in some open field with Platinum, Diamond, Paka and Uji.

Platinum nodded. "Thank you."

"It's the Cinnabar Gym next, right?" Paka asked.

"Yes," Platinum replied. "And the Gym Leader there, Blaine, specializes in Fire Pokémon."

"Okay..." Pearl thought it over. "Empoelon will be good for the match."

"But be careful," Uji added. "As her other type is Steel."

"Of course, Mr Uji," Platinum said. "Rapidash will be good as well, right?"

"Yes," Diamond replied between bites of his burger. "After all, you'll be _fighting fire with fire!_"

Paka and Uji chuckled, Platinum tried to hide her giggle (failed) while Pearl fell over.

"Focus on the task at hand!" Pearl said. "Yes, Rapidash will be great. I'll be lending you my Zelhiko too."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Paka announced.

...

It was half an hour since the fifteenth round of Black Jack, and Blue was still holding onto her shrine of victory.

"What did you get?" she asked Sapphire.

"Blew it," Sapphire mumbled, almost crushing the card if it weren't for the fact that it was _Blue's _cards.

Blue bent over to see Sapphire's cards. Twenty-five. "Ouch," Blue said sympathetically.

"Eighteen," Red declared.

"T-Twenty-four," Yellow stammered.

"Thirty," Gold said with disbelief.

"Let me guess," Silver said. "You got two cards with each card's value was ten, and then you took another card, which was either a Jack, Queen, King or Ten."

Gold nodded miserably.

"Seventeen," Silver announced without any sort of emotion.

"Twenty-three," Emerald said.

Everyone looked at Blue, wondering if she'll win again or will she lose, for the first time in many rounds.

Of course she'll win. "Nineteen," she said.

...

The five of them found an apartment/hotel to bunk on for the night.

"Ah," Paka said. "Nothing beats lying on a sophisticated couch after a long day at work."

Yelling came from another room.

"This is not relaxing anymore with all this yelling," Paka grumbled. "Uji! Who's making this racket?"

"That'd be Missy Platinum and Pearl," Uji said. "Not that Pearl's a missy anyway," he added hastily.

Paka and Uji sighed in unison, and then turned to see Diamond's reaction. To their surprise, Diamond was peacefully chewing on a piece of garlic bread.

"You're a strong boy if you can tolerate the noise," Paka commented.

Diamond shrugged. "Don't mention it," he said. "Besides, I'm used to it. Hearing it gives me peace knowing some things just won't change. _Not _hearing it makes me suspicious and insecure."

Paka and Uji exchanged looks, then turned back to Diamond.

"What do you think they're arguing about now?" Uji asked.

Diamond paused his eating and listened carefully. "Something about getting cocky," he answered.

...

"How many times must I clarify this?!" Platinum trilled. "I do not get cocky! Maybe it is because you get cocky, but don't judge others by your proud standards!"

"Was that a touch of cockiness I had just heard?" Pearl shot back, smirking.

Platinum glared at him. "You must have hearing problems!"

Pearl's smirk evolved into a grin. "Ah ah!" he said. "No lying!"

"I wasn't lying!"

"But how can you be so sure?" Pearl asked playfully.

_WHAM!_

...

Paka, Uji and Diamond, who were outside the noisy room, were eavesdropping on the argument.

_WHAM!_

Paka and Uji cringed, while Diamond merely blinked. "Ah," Diamond said. "Sounds like Missy had hit Pearl with a pillow!" He sounded awed and impressed.

_I didn't think she'd be capable of doing that! _Uji thought.

...

"Ouch," Pearl said, wincing.

Platinum dropped the pillow, horrified. "Pearl! Are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you!"

Pearl continued wincing while Platinum removed a tube of cream from her dress pocket. She started applying the cream on Pearl's sore head.

Pearl blushed. "Ah, Missy!" he said. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Platinum replied. "You saved my life when I had a heart attack, so now I must pay you back by helping you apply cream on your sore head." _His hair is quite silky and smooth,_ she mentally remarked.

...

"She had a heart attack?!" the PUD trio outside exclaimed.

_Wait, _Diamond thought. _That means Pearl saved her by doing CPR on her. And if one does CPR..._ Diamond's heart clenched at the thought and he was suddenly filled with jealousy.

"Uh..." Paka said, waving his hand in from of Diamond. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm...? Oh yeah, I'm just floaty fine," he said. He placed his Pokéballs on his eyes, and removed his hat.

Paka and Uji chuckled.

...

Platinum quickly got her Empoleon out, after explaining to Blaine the usual stuff and blah blah blah.

"What a magnificent Empoleon you have!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'd expected nothing like that!" He released his Arcanine. "Arcanine! Fire Fang!"

"Ack!" Platinum cried. "Empoelon, use Hydro Pump! Do not hold back."

"Overheat!" Blaine shouted. "That'll evaporate the water in 'Hydro Pump' away, to ensure Arcanine won't take damage."

Platinum frowned. "Two can play at the game, you know!" she trilled. "First! Empoleon, use Mist!"

_Great move, _Pearl mentally remarked. _It'll protect you from status-affecting attacks, or something like that._

"Next!" Platinum shouted. "Empoleon, Hyper Beam!"

"Arcanine, Protect!" Blaine yelled.

_That failed?! _Paka, Uji and Pearl thought incredulously.

As for Diamond, he was cluelessly drinking a can of soda.

...

"Why don't we play another game?" Blue suggested.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Emerald, Yellow, Red, Gold, Sapphire and even Silver shouted.

Blue smirked. "This will involve _everyone_."

Green sighed and walked over. Crystal looked up from the novel she was reading. "Huh?" she said. "Oh, sure." She walked over.

Ruby looked up from his sewing. "As long as it's beautiful."

Sapphire grabbed his wrist and dragged him down next to her. "I won't let you chicken out," she said firmly.

"So!" Emerald said cheerfully. "Senior Blue, what's this game?"

"Truth-or-dare."

...

"I won't give up just because my attack failed!" Platinum trilled.

"That's the spirit!" Pearl yelled encouragingly.

"How're you going to attack?" Blaine was curious. "Oh well... Arcanine! Flamethrower!"

Platinum was ready. "Swords-"

"I won't let you do that!" Blaine exclaimed. "Double Team! Arcanine, then use Flamethtorwer!"

"If that's your strategy," Platinum said. "Guess I'll have to- Ugh!"

_She got dizzy!_ Pearl thought with horror. _How can she attack when she's_ _dizzy?!_

...

Everyone else started to panic. They realised they shouldn't have agreed to play!

Blue got out a spoon from her bag.

"Is that the Spoon of Destiny?" Red asked cautiously.

"No," Blue replied. "This is an ordinary spoon. Don't tell me you always eat with the Spoon of Destiny?"

"Nah..." Red sweat-dropped at the very notion of the idea.

Blue wasted no time and spun the spoon. "Looks like it's Sapphire," Blue said.

"Who's daring or asking me?" Sapphire asked.

"Me." Blue grinned.

_Uh-oh._ "I choose... Dare," Sapphire said after a while.

_Knew it._ "I dare you to..." Blue paused to think. "Wear lipstick for the rest of the day."

To other girls, this dare won't be so bad. But since it's _Sapphire _who's carrying out the dare, it seemed rather unreasonable.

Ruby's eyes were shining. "Here." He handed Sapphire a tube of lipstick.

Sapphire made a face and swatted it away. "I don't wanna use _your _lipstick!" she exclaimed with disgust. "Who knows what has touched it?! Besides, what are you doing carrying lipstick around?" she added.

Ruby puffed up his chest. "To groom my Pokémon."

"That's stupid."

"That's cuz you're a barbarian."

Blue sighed. "Here, Sapphire," she said, handing Sapphire a tube of un-opened lipstick. "Use this."

Sapphire grudgingly took it and stalked to the female bathroom.

Three minutes later, she walked out, wearing a faint hint of the lipstick.

"You're not even wearing any lipstick!" Ruby exclaimed. "That mere hint doesn't count!"

"Senior Blue will be the judge of that," Sapphire said scathingly.

Blue stroked her chin. "I approve!"

...

"Arcanine!" Blaine shouted. It was distant to Platinum. "Use Fire Fang, then Hidden Power!"

Platinum gritted her teeth. _I must determine where Arcanine is, before attacking!_

"Arcanine!" Blaine yelled. "Step up the heat and use Flamethrower!"

_Come on, Platinum! _Platinum thought as she gripped her head in agony. _You had fought against an opponent whose location you did not know! Think... what had you done? _

Platinum managed to recall. "There is a way for me to discern where Arcanine is!"

"Bring it on!" Blaine said.

Platinum arched her arm, stuck her thumb and index finger into the 'loser' sign, and flipped her hand over as though she was playing with the roulette. _There it is! The darkest shadow... is where the real Arcanine is!_ "I see it! Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Everyone else gasped and watched Arcanine go down and faint...

"Oh, so you determined where the real Arcanine was by looking at the darkest shadow," Blaine said, sweat-dropping. "Oh well. Since you've won, here's the Volcano Badge! As proof of your strength."

As Platinum pinned the badge to her scarf, a question struck her. "Mr Blaine," she said. "Do you know anything about Team Copper?"

...

"Okay!" Blue said. "Sapphire, you can choose the next person."

Sapphire nodded and spun the spoon. It pointed to Ruby.

"Uh... Um..." Ruby's smile faltered slightly.

"Ruby." Sapphire's voice was like steel. "Truth or dare?"

_Best if I play safe._ "Truth," he replied.

"Okay," Sapphire said slowly. "Do you remember what happened on Mirage Island?"

...

"Hmm..." Blaine stroked his fake mustache. "Yes, I have..."

"Well?" Platinum was waiting.

"I know their leader!" Blaine said. "The leader is-"

He was interrupted by lava spilling out. "Oops, tell you later!" He rushed out to stop the volcanic flow.

He returned ten minutes later, sweating as he adjusted his fake mustache.

"So, who's the leader?" Pearl asked hastily.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to recall. "Sorry, kiddo. I must've forgotten while trying to stop the volcanic flow."

"Oh." Platinum's shoulders slumped.

"I must tell you." Blaine looked at her seriously. "The leader is very, _very _strong. It'd be unwise for you to rush down to battle him or her without undergoing proper training."

"That is exactly why I am challenging the Kanto Gyms," Platinum explained. "If there is nothing I can do but to wait, I will use that time to train!"

Blaine nodded approvingly. "Good..."

...

Ruby froze. "Uh... Um..."

Blue elbowed him. "Come on. You know you remember!"

_I should've known better, _Ruby thought, his shoulders slumping.

"Well?!" Sapphire shouted. "Is it yes, or no?!"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Er... Yeah... I remember just saying you love me and I love you... Nothing more."

Sapphire's cheeks heated up. She leaned forward and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

...

**A/N: This chapter is so long! I love it!**

**Ooh lala!** **A Franticshipping hint! I knew Ruby remembered all along. But I'm not sure if he actually remembers in the Manga. Oh well.**

**Review, and I will tell (insert random name) to buy you some coffee! Wait, you're too young to drink coffee. Oh well.**


	12. VS Green

Chapter 12: VS Green

**A/N: My heart is pounding away crazily, cuz I can feel the climax approaching! Tell me you're excited too!**

**To be honest, I'm not really sure what'll it be like if Platinum actually challenges Green in the manga. But since this is Fanfiction, I'll portray this using my imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Me: That's it! You're fired!**

...

Platinum was sitting on the couch of her hotel room in Viridian, alone, thinking to herself. _Okay, this is getting strange, _she thought. _Do I like Dia or Pearl? Dia... he is funny, patient and a good cook. Pearl... he is determined, impatient, hot-headed, and... um... handsome. Who should I choose?! Wait, I'm only 12; I should not be thinking of such thoughts! I still have a long time to go._

Despite that, her mind kept drifting off to the two boys. _I think... I'm in love with the two of them! Oh no! How does one manage when one is in love with not one person, but two?! This is insane! Please let this be a tale, or a dream, or... not even real!_

But it was real, no matter how many times she pinched herself. She sighed, massaging her temples. She decided to call a certain senior for advice.

She dialed. "Hello, Senior Blue?"

...

Blue hooted when she saw Sapphire's lips make contact with Ruby's cheek. "Awesome! Damn awesome!"

Green face-palmed. "I wish I wasn't born..."

Just then, Blue's Pokégear rang. "Oh, later, guys!"

She rushed to the loo and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Senior Blue?"

Ah, it was Platinum! "Hello, Platinum! What is a lovely lady like you calling me?" Blue asked.

"Well..." Platinum seemed hesitant to Blue. "I have... relationship problems."

Blue perked up. "What problems?"

Blue could hear Platinum cleared her throat. "Well," Platinum said slowly. "I think I'm in love with Diamond and Pearl."

"Wait... The _both _of them?" Blue demanded.

"Yes, and I have no idea what to do!"

"Okay, take it easy, Berlitz..." Blue quickly scanned her mind for ideas, but drew a blank. _Plenty of people have asked me for advice regarding relationships and romance and stuff, _Blue thought. _But this is the first time someone has asked me for help with regards of a _love triangle_! Well, it's a love triangle cuz I'm positive Dia and Pearl have a crush on her too!_

Blue could hear Platinum taking slow, deep breaths, but she (Blue) knew Platinum was on the verge of panicking.

Blue rubbed her knee while leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall. "I'm not sure how to help you out..."

...

"I'm not sure how to help you out..." Blue replied.

Platinum's heart sank when she heard this. She was so sure Blue would know what to do, but it seemed as though all hope was lost now.

"But," Blue added. "I know someone who can help you out. She's the new Gym Leader of Mahogany, which is situated in Johto. Her name is Winter. You know her, right?"

"Yes..."

"Good!" Blue said. "You should go to her! I need to run. Bye!"

"Bye." Platinum clicked off.

...

Ruby spun the spoon. It was pointing to Red.

"I choose dare," Red said, smiling.

Ruby nodded. "I dare you to... Confess to your crush that you like her!"

"How can you be sure it's a 'her' anyway?" Gold asked, smirking. Wrong thing to say.

"Senior Red is not gay!" Crystal said, kicking Gold in his balls. "Balls up, son of a bitch!"

Gold passed out, his bladder numb. Crystal suddenly smiled and stroked his jet-black hair and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"You love him?" Silver asked incredulously.

"Ah... well..." Crystal looked away.

"Wait!" Green said. "Red still hasn't done his dare."

"Oh yeah," Red mumbled, beet red. He walked over to Yellow.

_Not possible, right?! _Yellow thought. _Red can't have a crush on me, right?!_

Red grinned at Yellow. "I... uh... Iloveyou.." he mumbled, his cheeks red. _Damn you, Ruby._

Yellow was puzzled. "Uh? I didn't catch that."

"I..." Red looked up, and then back to Yellow. Instead of saying those words, he locked his lips on Yellow's.

Everyone, including Green and Silver, started to clap. Blue, after hurrying out of the bathroom, saw the sight and cheered.

While they were cheering, the door creaked open. "Hello?"

...

_Commander Cherlia's POV_

I sat in the Commanders' Lounge, waiting for my fellow Commanders to arrive. Oh, and not to forget Divine Mistress.

I was doodling in my notebook when the door banged open and Commander Maylia walked in.

"You can make more effort to be quieter, right?" I asked lazily.

Commander Maylia shrugged. "At least I came." She shut the door quietly, only to have it bang open again.

This time, Jackson, Greyfield, Sherila, Cerillin and Divine Mistress walked in.

I rubbed my temples. "Jackson, open the door quietly, won't you?" I snarled.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood," Jackson teased.

I scowled. "Shut up."

Divine Mistress clapped her hands together. "We need to plan out our move carefully," she said. "The volcano incident was done well, Maylia."

Maylia beamed. "Ah, don't mention it," she replied modestly.

"Plan is simple," Divine Mistress continued. "Just kidnap those kids, and company, to make _her_ join."

We nodded, and started discussing.

...

Normal POV

"Damn," Red muttered, pulling away.

At the entrance stood Diamond, Pearl and Platinum with a couple of people. Paka and Uji, to be specific.

"Uh..." Pearl said. "Are we walking in on something?"

His seniors looked around. "Um..."

"Is it okay if I challenge the Gym Leader here then?" Platinum enquired.

Green nodded. "Sure. Bring it on."

"Holy mama!" Pearl's eyes got huge. "_You're _the Gym Leader?!"

...

Winona's POV

I sat in my Gym, waiting for challengers, thinking. Specifically, I was thinking about Wallace. Why? Well, I'm kinda in love with him, of anything.

Yeah, I know it's kinda stupid to love a guy who's kinda a sissy (he takes part in contests. Look at how he dresses.), but... I just can't help myself.

I think before the Kyogre and Groudon incident, he had tried to question my authority as the mentor to all the Hoenn Gym Leaders. I'd got very mad, and said that we were not related in that sense anymore.

It was after the Kyogre and Groudon incident that we made it up. Well, kinda. But I wasn't sure if I truly loved him. In fact, it'd had became so obvious even Sapphire had asked me about it.

Steven told me that Wallace had given up his title of Champion so that he could go after me. When I heard it, I was really touched. After all, being Champion is a huge deal...

"You know," a voice said. "When there's a gang of evil people running around, it's best to look up."

I looked up and the only thing I saw was a net.

The rest was darkness.

...

"Yes." Green arched an eyebrow, as though he couldn't understand. "Get ready, Platinum."

She quickly tossed a Pokéball, and her Empoleon appeared. Green tossed his and his Rhydon appeared.

Green wasted no time. "Rhydon, Bulldoze!"

"Empoleon! Whirlpool!" Platinum folded her arms coolly.

"Hmm..." Green studied Platinum.

Suddenly, Chimhiko flew from nowhere and smacked Green on the head.

"Get your eyes of her!" Pearl yelled.

"I'm not a pervert," Green stated coldly. "If it's anyone who's a pervert, it's Gold."

"Hey!" Gold shouted.

"Sandstorm," Green said.

"No big deal." Platinum smirked. "Empoleon, Swords Dance, then use Whirlpool!"

"What a strong trainer," Green remarked. "I've been waiting for years for another good challenger. Rhydon, Earthquake!"

Platinum frowned as she felt the ground beneath her shake about. "Empoleon! Hydro-"

"I won't allow you to do that!" Green said. "Rhydon, Drill Run!"

"Empoleon! BubbleBeam!" Platinum cried. "Then use Hidden Power!"

"Protect," Green said calmly.

_Shoot, _Pearl thought, biting his lip, getting blood on his teeth.

"Sandstorm," Green continued matter-of-factly. "Now use Horn Drill!"

Plarinum stood there, lost for words, cornered by the attacks. She seemed to have lost steam after her at first perfect plan had failed. "Empoleon, return! Go, Lopunny!"

Green started to get cocky. "That won't work on me! My plan is flawless!" he stated. "Rhydon, Horn Drill!"

"Lopunny," Platinum whispered. "Cute Charm."

"Let's strike her again with Horn Drill!" Green shouted.

Instead of Rhydon hitting Lopunny and resulting in Lopunny's knock-out, Rhydon became confused, and hit himself with the Horn Drill.

"Now, Lopunny!" Platinum shouted. "Dizzy Punch!"

All the spectators gasped and leapt to their feet to get a closet look.

Red- who knew Green the best out of all of them, once being rivals- seemed to be the most stunned. _Green was... defeated?!_

It was true; Rhydon had fainted. Green stood there, at a loss for words. "Ah," he finally said. "Here's the Earth Badge." He handed Platinum the badge.

"May I ask a question?" she asked. Before waiting for his reply, she continued, "Do you know anything about Team Copper?"

Green shook his head.

"Thanks anyway!" Pearl hastily added and grabbed Platinum's hand. "You've a call from your butler, Missy!"

...

**A/N: Yo people! I just went to a party, and I'm so drained!**

**Okay, for those who might've done research on Green via Bulbapedia, you might know he'd traded his Rhydon with Silver. But since I don't know what happens after that, I'll just assume that has never happened.**

**Review nicely!**


	13. Missing

Chapter 13: Missing

**A/N: Hello again, wonderful people who read my stories! Continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Me: Shut ****up! And I thought I'd fired you?!**

...

Winter Setsugen strolled out of her Gym, hands in her eye-watering short shorts. She was on her way to meet up with her fellow Johto Gym Leaders for breakfast.

_Jadia's such an early riser, _Winter thought. _Best if I check out the Olivine Gym_ _first, then._

You, my dear reader, is probably wondering who Jadia is. Jadia is Jasmine's younger sister, and the new (and temporary) Gym Leader of Olivine, ever since Jasmine went to Sinnoh to do some stuff (this 'stuff' will be mentioned in Volume 41 of the actual Pokémon Adventures, so look out for it!).

Fifteen minutes later, Winter arrived at the Olivine Gym. She banged on the door, never one for manners, of course. "Yoo hoo, Jadia! Come out, it's breakfast time!" she yelled. "No more sleeping, or dreaming about your mama's skirt or whatever!"

There was no reply. _This is starting to get really damn scary and creepy, _she thought. She banged the door again, and this time, the door swung open easily.

_Hmph._ Winter entered the Olivine Gym as though it was her grandfather's home (maybe it is! Just kidding). "Hello, Jadia?" Winter looked around, but there was no sign of Jadia. _Maybe she went to the café already,_Winter thought. _So maybe I should call her to check._

Winter dialed Jadia's number on her (Winter's) Pokégear. After a while, the ringing in her Pokégear still hasn't stopped. Weird.

While holding the Pokégear, Winter found out there was _another _ringing somewhere else inside the Gym.

As Winter prowled about, she found Jadia's Pokegéar, playing 'You Belong With Me'. _That must be her ringtone,_Winter thought, sweat-dropping. Then she paused. "Wait," she muttered, swooping up Jadia's Pokégear. She glanced at it, and she saw that the Pokégear (Jadia's) was lit up, with the message 'incoming call from Winter' on the screen.

Winter held her breath. _No way. Jadia would never go anyway without her phone, even if it's just a trip to the loo._ Winter shook her head. _Not possible. Does it mean what I think it means?_

Winter was at a loss of what to do: whether to hang up on her own phone, or reject the call using Jadia's phone. After a while, she did both.

Winter got up. Something was fishy, and she was going to get down to it.

Maybe Falkner would know something.

...

Winter, after having a muffin and a cup of cocoa, rushed down to the Violet City Gym, where she hoped Falkner was. Though Falkner doesn't wake up so early on Saturdays, Winter'd bet he was awake right now and maybe fantasizing about a date with Janine (Falkner was fantasizing, not Winter). That was because it was already nine thirty, and Falkner's always awake by nine on Saturdays.

Wait, that meant Winter had spent about an hour at the Olivine Gym, getting a mini breakfast and rushing down to Violet City. _When did a teenager like me get so busy?_ she wondered.

She pushed the door to the Violet Gym open, but it was empty. Strange. Wasn't Falkner supposed to be sitting around and thinking about Janine's bum or something? There was no way he'd just go to the café so early; he'd always wait for Chuck to wake up (Chuck wakes up at nine thirty).

_This is so spooky that it's stupid, _Winter thought, slipping on a Hoothoot feather. "Crap," she muttered. "Why does Falkner leave these stuff lying around? Doesn't he clean up after himself?!"

Nevertheless, she grew rather apprehensive. She took a look around the Gym; it was mostly decorated with feathers. Some were so dusty that it made her sneeze. Others were so fluorescent that it made her see stars. Other feathers had so many patterns that it made her see hints of the patterns when she looked away.

_I hope Falkner has a pair of sunglasses here, _she thought, sweating.

After having a thorough check of the Gym, Falkner was missing, and his Pokégear was ringing. Not because of a call from Winter, of course. It was most likely from his fangirls, so Winter just rejected the call on Falkner's phone.

"Stupid," she muttered and hurried off Blackthorn City, in hopes that Clair will be there.

...

Blackthorn City was a quiet city, with the occasional shrieks of Dragon Pokémon interrupting the serene silence. But after a while, the silence became ominous and noisy.

Winter took a breath, rubbed her legs, and ran off to the Gym.

"It's no use, Miss," a man carrying a basket of fruits told Winter. "I've tried to challenge the Blackthorn, Olivine and Violet Gyms, but the Gym Leaders weren't in."

"True," Winter agreed. "I've tried too, for the Olivine and Violet Gyms, but Jadia and Falkner weren't in."

The man shrugged and walked off. Once he was gone, Winter rolled her pale blue eyes. _Just because he _says_that Clair's not in doesn't mean I can't try, _she though furiously. _Who's he to tell me what to do, anyway?! I'm a free lady, so I don't care what he thinks!_

Winter, upon arriving at the Blackthorn Gym, swung open the doors and walked in.

The inside was cold, and bright. That was nothing suspicious as the air-con and lights were on. Or was it actually suspicious? Winter had no clue what to believe after going to the Olivine and Violet Gyms.

Winter knew for a fact that Clair always wakes up early- despite which day of the week it was- to meditate with her Dragon Pokémon. That was strange, but then again, it was _Clair_, who dresses weirdly every day.

Winter felt a sick feeling in her stomach. _Something's not right, _she thought suspiciously. _I mean, how could all the Gym Leaders be missing in a single day?! Okay, maybe only three are missing, but still...!_

...

No matter where she went, all the Johto Gym Leaders (except her) were missing! Cianwood, Azalea, and Goldenrod, but the Gym Leaders of those towns or cities were missing too.

_I gotta report this to Professor Elm, _Winter thought, rushing down to New Bark Town.

...

"Prof Elm!" Winter gasped as she entered Elm's research center.

"Yes, Miss Setsugen?" Professor Elm asked good-natured manner.

"Good morning, Miss Setsugen!" Grant said cheerfully.

"Morning Grant, Professor Elm," Winter said between gasps for air. "I... the... The Gym Leaders of Johto are missing! Besides for me, of course," she added.

Professor Elm was so shocked he dropped the book he was carrying. "You... what?! How?" he demanded.

Winter rolled her eyes. "If I know, I'd told you, right?"

"Oh." Prof Elm felt stupid. "Oh yes! Professor Oak of Kanto had told me that all the Kanto Gym Leaders are missing too."

Winter gasped. "So not only-"

"Good morning!"

Winter leapt in shock and spun around.

"Good morning, Professor Oak!" Grant said.

"M-morning, Professor," Winter said. After clearing her throat, she continued. "All the Johto Gym Leaders are missing. Besides for me," she hastily added.

"Hmm..." Professor Oak rubbed his chin. "The Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh ones are missing too."

"Speaking of missing," Grant said. "The Pokédex Owners of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn are missing."

"Again?!" Professor Oak and Winter shouted incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," Grant said. "I'd had wanted to hang out with Gold today, but his mum had told me he's missing, along with the rest, albeit the Sinnoh ones."

"Okay," Professor Oak mumbled. "Okay," he repeated louder. "Ms Setsugen, gather the Elite Fours, Frontier Brains of Hoenn and Sinnoh, and Champions of each region. The ones that are not missing, that is," Prof Oak added.

"The Kanto's Elite Four is an Elite One now, right?" Winter asked.

"Yes, and that is Lorelei," Prof Oak answered. "Oh, and include Steven too, as well as Diamond, Pearl and Platinum."

"Gotcha."

...

**A/N: Hello! In case you're wondering, I meant this chapter to be the climax, but it got too long, so I planned the climax to be in about two or three chapters, give or take.**

**Review nicely!**


	14. A Gathering

Chapter 14: A Gathering

**A/N: Hello! I've two reviews (same person), one favourite, one follower and four hundred and eleven views for this story. And counting.**

**About this chapter... I can't say; my boss will cut my pay.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Me: Just shut up.**

...

Commander Cherlia's POV

I was at the east side of the campus with the dense, dorky Greyfield. I- I mean, we- needed to get to the west end of the campus, _pronto_. The other members of Team Copper were going to meet us there.

"What're we gonna do about those pesky people we'd kidnapped?" Greyfield asked.

I shrugged. "That's what we're gonna discuss."

"At the _lab?!_" Greyfield raised his eyebrows.

I sighed. "Look," I said sharply. "I'm not Divine Mistress, so I've no clue why, get it?!"

He nodded and starting humming a song under his breath.

"Stop humming," I stated coldly.

"But it's 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction!" he cried.

"All the more reason to stop," I replied. "Besides," I added. "Why's a guy humming a song by _that _band?!"

"Uh..." He sweat-dropped.

We arrived outside the lab. "Press the button," I ordered.

He obeyed and pushed a button.

The floor beneath me suddenly disappeared and I fell. "Not that buttoooooooooooon!" I shrieked.

"Oops," he said.

I splashed into the clear water (thank my lucky stars). I trudged out and back to where Greyfield was standing, tossing aside the Croconaw that has decided to tag along. "Why do we even have that button?!" I muttered angrily.

I pressed the button next to the hateful button, and this time, the door swung open. I grumpily stalked in, while Greyfield walked into the door. I face-palmed. "Oh, Greyfield..." I muttered.

...

Normal POV

Winter managed to gather the Elite Fours, Elite Ones, last standing Pokédex Owners, and Champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh at Prof Oak's research lab at Pallet Town.

"'Sup?" Aaron greeted cheerfully (A/N: In my stories, Aaron is a teenager. He probably is, anyway. And in this story [and maybe if there's sequels], he's the same age as Winter).

Professor Oak cleared his throat gravely. "All the Gym Leaders, except Miss Setsugen, and Pokédex Owners, except Misters Diamond and Pearl and Missy Berlitz, are kidnapped," he said. "Probably by an organization called Team Copper."

Everyone except Winter gasped in shock.

"Congrats in being one of the last standing Pokédex Owners then, son." Palmer ruffled Pearl's hair.

Pearl rolled his eyes.

"But where's their HQ?" Phoebe asked. "Surely a Team, and one that's evil, will surely have a HQ."

"It's in Lavender Town," Winter answered. "Been there."

"Let's go, then!" Sidney yelled. "I'm ready to make 'em face the music!" He played a short song on his guitar.

...

"I've never thought my air car could fit so many people," Wallace commented.

"I wonder," Steven said. "How long will it last, if that's the case?"

Everyone was silent, pondering on the interesting question.

"That doesn't matter, Steven dear," Phoebe finally replied with a smirk. "After all, there's more air cons here."

"Are you sure you can drive?" Wallace asked Winter.

She shook her head after several failed attempts at starting the car. "I don't even have a license," she grumbled. "How long are your feet, anyway? I can't even reach the gas or brakes."

"Never mind." Wallace pushed her gently out of the seat. "I think I'll drive."

Winter reluctantly got out of the driver's seat (she wasn't completely pushed away) to let Wallace drive instead.

"Why do you want to drive anyway?" Bertha asked curiously.

Winter shrugged. "That'll probably the only time till five years later that I get to drive a _real _car," she replied. Then she thought for a moment. "Even if I drive a toy car, my mum will get nauseous," she added after a while.

"Huh?" everyone else asked. "Why's that so?"

...

"This stinks," Blue remarked, waving her hand in fron of her face. "Can't the Copper members or Commanders at least clean their jail cells so their inmates can have a fairly pleasant kidnap?!"

Green gave her a look. "No kidnap is ever pleasant," he pointed out. "Besides, they'd probably want to torture us with the Miltank manure."

Blue rolled her eyes. "And what'd you know?" she demanded. "Have you ever been kidnapped?!"

"Yeah," he replied. "Five days ago, or so."

"Oh," she said. "But you weren't forced to sleep on a totally moth-eaten, ice-cold bed, suffering under the Masked Man! You weren't forced to eat crap for meals! You weren't cruelly whipped or frozen when you messed up an attack!" Blue's voice got higher. "You weren't not allowed to give your Pokémon nicknames! Not that your Pokémon has any nicknames, anyway," she added nastily.

"Uh, Blue-chan," Yellow said. "Calm down."

Blue ignored Yellow's plead. "Oh yes, and you weren't only given two sets of clothes and one pair of shoes to where!"

"Then how did you get the others?" Green raised his chin, challenging Blue's temper.

"I bought them, Mr Anti-social," Blue snapped. "Where was I? Oh, yes. And you weren't bullied with Silver by the other inmates..."

The spectators (eg. Those who weren't Blue or Green...) groaned and covered their ears.

...

Winter grinned. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!" the others chorused.

"Okay then," she said. "My mum's pregnant with twins!"

A storm of praises and "congratulations" came thundering to Winter.

"Girls or boys?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh..." Winter gave a half smile. "My mum told her obstetrician to keep it a secret. For a surprise, I think."

"But how do you prepare for it, if that's the case?" Argenta asked.

Winter shrugged. "I suppose we get gender-neutrel clothing and toys for them," she replied.

"Whoa..." Darach murmured. "A baby."

Palmer wiped a tear. "It's always so happy, when one's expecting," he said. "I remember when my wife was pregnant with Pearl, I was so happy I could only think of the pregnancy and stuff..." He grinned a silly, dopey grin.

"Daaaaaaaaad," Pearl groaned. "You don't need to get punch drunk just cuz mum was pregnant with me."

Pearl will never change.

...

**A/N: I'm crying tears of joy for Winter... I'm so happy for her...! Sob...**

**(insert random name): Please review nicely.**


	15. Not Quite The End

Chapter 15: Not Quite The End...

**A/N: I'd to hurry through my lunch just to do this! Hope I won't get indigestion...**

**Ah, what'll happen in this chapter? Who knows? Me. Who cares? You.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Me: That's it! You're going to the lab at Team Copper's HQ to be dropped into the water thingy!**

...

"We're here," Wallace said, brushing his turquoise hair aside.

"Let's party!" Winter yelled, leaping out of the car, except the door wasn't open, so she ended up crashing into the door, shattering the window. "Oops. Delibird!" She popped open a Pokéball. "Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam repaired the window. "Your window will be cold, but it's repaired." Winter smirked. "I compromise."

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

Wallace pushed a button, and they heard a little _click_. Winter carefully opened the door and stepped out, only to fall. "Why's everything happening to me these days?!"

Aaron instinctively leaned forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Wow, you're _really _reckless!" he commented, earning a death glare from Winter.

"Ah, thanks for helping me," she said, looking at the building.

Aaron placed his arms around his neck (the way he did in Volume 39, Chapter 423, page 19), and casually stepped outside, onto some platform/ledge outside a window of Team Copper's HQ.

_He did that like he does that every day, _Winter thought. After saying a quick prayer as to hope to not to fall (grammar?), she stepped outside.

Once she was on the ledge, she realised she was on the same ledge as Aaron, side by side, and squashing him slightly. "Oops," she said, sweat-dropping, and she moved aside to give him some room.

Phoebe jumped down onto the ledge, pushing Winter closer to Aaron, her (Winter's) head on his shoulder. "Phoebe!" she yelled.

"Sorry," she sang cheerfully and moved aside.

Steven stepped down sedately, as though he was stepping off an escalator in a mall (A/N: so surprised he's so calm when he steps off an escalator; I always freak out).

"Guys, girl and woman!" Koga called. "You might want to go in, or there'll be not enough space for all of us to stand there."

"Gotcha!" Winter yelled back, saluting smartly.

"Can you pick the lock?" Aaron asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Well, not really. But," Winter added. "I can do _this_!" She pulled out a badminton racket from her blue sling bag, and smashed the window with her badminton racket. "Oh, and don't do that to your eyebrows."

Steven gasped. "But they'll come after us, in the direction the sound came from!"

"Nah, they won't." Winter grinned. "I do this every time I come here to pick a fight with them." She shrugged. "They've _never _caught me. Trust me." She then hurtled through the hole she'd made. "You guys coming?" she yelled over her shoulder.

The other three nodded and crawled in carefully.

"Winter! You just broke the glass!"

"Huh?" Winter turned around and spotted who the speaker was. It was Falkner. "Yo!" she greeted. "Long time no see! And yes, I did break the glass in order to save you. Problem? What a coincidence..." she added.

Falkner waved. "We need to get out of here."

"You don't say," Phoebe said, sharing a high five with Sapphire.

"Mr Falkner," Crystal said. "I know what you mean by wanting to get out of here, but don't you think we should _get out of these chains _first?"

_I'm so stupid, _Falkner thought. _And it happened right in front of Janine!_ He covered his face in mortification.

"Don't worry!" Winter butted in. "When there's a will, there is a way!"

"Especially when Will's just outside," Aaron added, grinning.

"And every cloud has a silver lining," Winter continued.

"I wonder if Silver has any lini- oomph!" Gold yelled as Crystal smacked him with one of her ponytails.

Silver grunted. " Shut up, Gold."

Winter ignored the arguing as though it was just a bunch of little kids fighting over a sweet (wow, and she's younger than them by a year!). Instead, she yelled, "Wallace! Got any saws back there in your car?!"

"Yes!" Wallace shouted, and he handed Will the saw, who handed it to Phoebe, who finally handed it to Winter.

Yellow's eyes grew wide in terror, and she began to sweat buckets. "Oh no... bad idea..."

Winter grinned broadly and walked over to Yellow, to Yellow's terror. Winter lifted the saw, and started sawing away the metal. "Don't worry," Winter assured her (Yellow). "I won't saw you!" She (Winter) went back to sawing away the metal.

Yellow stood up, free from the chains. "Thanks!" She bowed gratefully.

Winter nodded and walked over to Green, who was the closest. Meanwhile, Phoebe fanned Yellow to prevent her from fainting (A/N: I think you know who).

"Touch me with the saw and I'll kill you," Green growled.

"That's if, you don't _die _first, or if I don't actually _saw _you, dumbass," Winter shot back.

Green was shocked. _A random girl, saying she'll save us, can actually argue so well! The queen of arguing, that's what Grandpa told me._

"That's such a _nice _way to talk to someone who's trying to _save _you, you ungrateful ass!" Blue said angrily to Green. "Don't take it to heart,"she told Winter. "He's _always _like that."

_Obnoxious bitches,_ Green thought bitterly, as he was being put down by a couple of 'bitches'.

"Um..." The others in the room sweat-dropped.

"I never knew you could swear like that, Senior Blue!" Sapphire said in awe, her eyes sparkling.

Ruby, free from the chains after being rescued by Winter (he was after Green), patted Sapphire's arm. "Is that a good thing?"

"It'd be good to actually use it against people who hurt me," Sapphire replied.

Ruby face-palmed.

"Let's go!" Bruno said, lumbering towards the door. He yanked it off it's hinges, and tossed it aside. "Hurry!"

The others quickly scampered outside.

"Oh no," a female voice said. "You're not going _anywhere_."

...

**A/N: Whoa, who knew Blue could swear like that? And Green too. As for my OC, Winter, you should know her personality by now and know that she's the kinda person to use vulgarities and stuff. **

**Was this a funny chapter, besides the vulgarities? Please say it in a (nice) review!**


	16. The Missing Part Has Been Found

Chapter 16: The Missing Part Has Been Found

**A/N: Ah, I'm chilling in Malibu! Just kidding! I just watched 22 (The Music Video, by Taylor Swift) and I've plenty of ideas.**

**Now, in the title, I've stated that a missing part has been found. But it doesn't mean it's been found by a _good _guy. Then again, it _could've _been found by a good guy. Who knows? My editor, my boss and me!**

**Oh yeah, and in Chapter 14, where Commander Cherlia fell into the pit? Yeah, I got that idea when watching a TV program.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Winter: Delibird! Use Ice Beam to freeze that Disclaimer! I never trust disclaimers...**

...

"Uh-oh," Cynthia said, turning around very slowly.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here, Winter," Commander Cherlia said nastily. "I thought you would be buying your mum peas or something."

Winter rolled her eyes. "My ground was ended yesterday."

"Whatever!" Commander Cherlia tossed a Pokéball and released her Salamence.

Ruby and Sapphire gasped, and Sapphire started to tremble, because she has a phobia of that particular Pokémon.

"It's okay, I won't let it harm you," Ruby told Sapphire reassuringly, patting her arm.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Sapphire replied. "I'm worried about _you _getting harmed by _it_."

"Aww! Such sweet and _cute _romance!" a voice shouted. It was Commander Jackson, and he had sent out his Gloom.

Ruby gritted his teeth and sent out Popo. It was in it's Sunny Form, because the Sun was shining outside. "Popo! Fire Blast!"

_Ah, Castform. The Pokémon which type changes according to the weather. That's be easy then, presuming the weather will stay sunny, _Winter thought.

"Oh, good, good, _good_!" Jackson yelled. "But you definitely won't be able to spot _this_! Gloom, Grass Knot!"

"Popo! Flamethrower!" Ruby yelled.

"Hmm..." Jackson seemed to be in deep thought. "Switch! Go, Remoraid! Ha! Hydro Pump!"

Winter reacted quickly. "Delibird! Hail!" She nodded at Ruby.

Ruby got the message, and so Popo turned into its Snowy Form. "Popo!" he shouted. "Ice Beam!"

"Ha! You can't defeat a Commander of Team Copper with type tricks!" Jackson cackled evilly. "Remoraid! Waterfall!"

"Popo! Remain as I-"

"Too bad!" Jackson said. "I've reversed the situation by making use of _nature_, which was what you've previously used against me! Switch. Jolteon, use Thunder!"

"Aargh!" Ruby yelled. His Pokémon was defeated.

"I'll take over," Bertha said. "Hippowdon, use Sand Tomb, then Hidden Power!"

_There's a lot of strong trainers who can unleash a very strong Hidden Power, _Pearl mentally observed.

"Bertha of the Sinnoh League Elite Four," Jackson said. "Let's battle!"

...

Sapphire took a deep breath. _I need to get over my phobia in order to win!_ "Toro!" she yelled. "Flamethrower!"

"Hmf, hmf," Cherlia said, placing her index finger on her lip. "Salamance! Dragon Claw!"

"Urk!" Sapphire was tossed back (along with Toro) due to the force of the attack. "I won't let ya win! I'll make sure of that!" she added. "Toro! Sky Uppercut!"

"Salamence," Cherlia said slowly. "Let's show the brat of the girl what we've got! Salamence, use Dragon Tail!"

"Ack!" Sapphire cried. "Toro, Swords Dance!"

Cherlia laughed. "No use, no use! Salamence, Aerial Ace! Follow it with Hidden Power!"

_No, _Sapphire thought, horrified. "Toro, Brick Break!"

"Don't bother!" Cherlia cackled. "Salamence, Hyper Beam! Then use DragonBreath! Now," she added. "Let me tell you something. Salamence is a dual Dragon and Flying type Pokémon, so when I use one attack of either type... you know what happens!"

"I can't let you win!" Sapphire choked out. "Toro, Swo-"

"Sorry!" Cherlia said brightly. "Salamence, use Dragon Claw! Now, follow it with Hidden Power!"

...

Winter jerked up and spotted Cherlia's Salamence unleash Dragon Claw - followed by Hidden Power -, and now Sapphire' Toro was close to fainting. _No one else has noticed, so I must help her out! Too bad I'm stuck here fighting the moron Commander Greyfield..._

"Marowak!" Greyfield yelled. "Bone Rush! Now, use Fling!"

Winter narrowed her eyes and spotted Marowak holding a Power Band. "Delibird! Fling!"

Greyfiled smirked. "You can't defeat me using the same attack!"

"Look at what my Delibird is holding, then," Winter snapped.

Greyfield looked, and gasped. "A-A... What's that?"

Winter face-palmed. "That, Greyfield," she said with exasporation. "Is a Hard Stone. I've borrowed it from Steven, the Hoenn stone-getter! You won't defeat me! Delibird, use Return."

"Marowak!" Greyfield was still in a state of shock, though. "Hyper Beam!" He gasped. "It.. it... _missed?!_"

"Yep." Winter nodded. "You were so shocked your aiming was wrong and it hit..." She turned around. She then sweat-dropped. "It hit... Maylia's butt."

"Oh no..." Greyfield moaned.

"Delibird! Use Aerial Ace, then Hidden Power!" Winter yelled dropping her arm dramatically.

Greyfield crumpled to the floor, defeated. He lay next to his unconscious Pokémon, Marowak. "That's my only Pokémon. My other one is with Divine Mistress..." he mumbled.

Winter didn't bother to hear what he was muttering; instead, she rushed to where Sapphire was to give her a hand.

...

"Salamence! DragonBreath!" Cherlia shouted, smirking. "Hidden Power!"

"Toro!" Sapphire yelled.

"This is the end!" Cherlia trilled. "Dragon-"

"It is not the end."

"Whaaaaaat?!" Cherlia whipped around, her chin-length chestnut hair flying around, like she was in a Sunsilk ad.

"I said that it wasn't the end."

Sapphire was stunned. "W-Winter!"

Winter made the 'V' sign with her fingers. "Yo! I've come to save the day after defeating Greyfield really easily!" she crowed.

Cherlia fumed. "I don't care. My attacks are simply flawless! One more time, Salamence! Dragon Claw!"

"Protect!" Winter screamed. She cleared her throat and grinned. "Delibird! Fling!"

Sapphire's eyes grew huge. "Is your Pokémon holding a... an... _Iron Ball?!_"

"Yep," Winter answered. "I know all your weaknesses, Cherlia! And the reason why your attacks is so strong is cuz you're holding an item that's boosting your attack! Am I right?!"

Cherlia remained silent. "..."

"Ha! Delibird use Thief!" Winter shouted. "This is getting fun, y'know. Winding you up, then fighting you... It doesn't get any better, Cherlia! Since I know that I'm the victorious here!"

"Oh yeah?!" Cherlia challenged. "Let's see if you'll think it's fun after you're defeated! Sala-"

"Delibird! Blizzard, then use Hidden Power!" Winter shouted, full of conviction.

"W-what...?" Cherlia fell to her knees next to her fallen Pokémon. "It is not..." She passed out.

Winter helped Sapphire up. "Let's go help out the rest," Winter said seriously, before running off.

"W-wait!" Sapphire gave chase.

...

"Urgh..." Blaine was nearly overpowered by Commander Maylia. "Rapidash..."

Maylia laughed. "Oh, but you weren't this weak when fighting against that rich girl, Platinum, two days back!"

Blaine was stunned. "How do you know?" he asked with suspicion.

Maylia smirked. "Ah, well..."

_Flashback_

_Maylia's POV_

_I was at Cinnabar Island about two days back, at around ten in the morning, to conduct some business Divine Mistress had asked me to do. And it involved Cinnabar Island._

_About fifteen minutes before the rich girl arrived at your Gym, you (Blaine) was in the bathroom, so I took that oppurtunity to install some cameras in the Cinnabar Gym, like the one I think Saturn owned. Yes, the camera called Shakapi. But mine was named Shapipi._

_So, like I was saying, I'd installed Shapipi in the arena in the Gym. I quickly hurried out and got my Apple laptop out to spy on you. I also took out my headphones to listen in._

_The battle went on like an ordinary Gym battle. At one point, the girl got dizzy, but that's not really important, since you (Blaine) had lost in the end._

_"Mr Blaine," the girl said. "Do you know anything about Team Copper?"_

_You (Blaine) was quiet for a while. "Yes, I have..."_

_"Well?" The girl was kept waiting._

_"I know their leader!" you (Blaine) replied. _

_At that time, I was sitting next to the volcano (sounds stupid, but it's really effective. It's just an old crater, anyway), so I could... Well, I was the one who started up the volcano._

_What I did was: I pulled on my fire-proof suit, snapped on goggles and leapt 'recklessly' into the Volcano. There, I unleashed my Ninetails and started up the fire with Flame Charge. I also found something very interesting there._

_ End of flashback_

"I also found something that we, Team Copper, has been looking for this whole time," Maylia concluded. "The Copper Mini Satellite Dish."

...

**A/N: Shapipi ah, Shapipi so! What should it be! Oh, hey there! Battle-filled, lovely chappie this is, isn't it?**

**Please review nicely!**


	17. Was it Palkia Outside the Window?

Chapter 17: Was it Palkia Outside the Window?

**A/N: Hey there. What's up? Ah, I simply love stories with a back story to every (not really anyway) situation, so I'd decided to write one in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Boss: Shut it.**

...

"The _what?!_" Winter asked.

"The Mini Copper Satellite Dish," Maylia explained with an evil smirk. "Don't tell me you _don't know _after messing with us for who knows how long."

"Well, you've never _mentioned _it, till now," Winter retorted.

Maylia shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you know or not. You won't meddle with our plans that we, Team Copper, have gone over for so long."

"Ah ah," Ruby said, popping out from nowhere. "We came here after Diamond, Pearl and Platinum has gone through training, along with several... others. We can't just leave without any sort of gain."

"You won't meddle with our plans!" Maylia screeched. "How many times must I make it clear to you assholes?!"

Winona frowned. "Altaria! DragonBreath!"

Maylia smiled. "Ah, the young Gym Leader of Fortree has decided to battle me," she commented. "After seeing Blaine being defeated, that is." She tossed out her Pokéball. "Go, Leafeon!"

"Altaria!" Winona was apparently ignoring Maylia. "Sky Attack! Blast it alternatively with Flamethrower!"

"Awesome attack, Winona!" Flannery gasped, impressed. "Lemme help you! Vulpix! Amber!"

"You need to evolve that Pokémon," Steven told Flannery. He stretched out his hand. "Here, the Fire Stone."

"Thanks!" Flannery said cheerily, and Vulpix leapt up and brushed her tail against the Stone. Soon, it started shaking, and it... evolved into a beautiful Ninetails. "Ninetails! Flamethrower!"

_A trainer so strong she can make her Pokémon learn new moves on the spot?!_ Pearl was awed.

"They need whatever help they can get!" Winter shouted decisively. "Delibird! Ice Beam, then use Hidden Power!"

"Hmph," Maylia said. "I don't mind fighting against all of you, because... I have back up!" She whistled. "Yoo-hoo, Grunts! Come help me up!"

"Yes, Commander Maylia," the grunts said in a monotone voice. A tidal wave of grunts wearing skull-and-crossed-bones bandanas and weird shirts, pants and boots came charging out from a corner.

"How can so many grunts fit into such a ridiculously tiny space?" Winter wondered aloud.

"That's the art of Team Copper!" Maylia said. "So stick around for more. Leafeon, use Giga Drain on the Altaria!"

"Altaria! Refresh!" Winona shouted.

"Let me help out too!" Platinum offered. Before anyone could reply, she released her Froslass. "Froslass! Ice Shard!"

"Grr! Pesky women!" a voice yelled, upon seeing Maylia and her Pokémon knocked out.

"That's supposed to be _my _line," Green grunted.

"Jackson..." Winter smirked. "So you're not content with one battle? Then we'll take you on! We _pesky women _will take you on, rather."

Jackson glared at her and sent out _his_ Leafeon. "Leafeon, Grass Knot!" he shouted. "Aim for the Froslass!"

"I won't let you!" Candice cried. "Abomasnow! Focus Blast! Follow it with Ice Shard, then use Ice Beam!"

"Hey!" Maylene shouted. "Don't leave me out! Riolu, Force Palm!"

"Toro!" (Two guesses on who shouted that.) "Blast Burn, then use Flamethrower!"

"You women can fight me all you want," Jackson stated. "But it won't help your cause as while you were fighting the Grunts and me, Maylia has woken up and is about to insert the Mini Copper Satellite Dish into the Pokémon-made machine!"

"Pokémon-made?" Blue asked, tossing her Pokéball out. "Ditty! Transform into a Slugma and use Lava Plume!"

"Aargh!" Jackson shouted. "I would tell you if you hadn't attacked me! Yes, it is made by Pokémon, as the name suggests."

"How?" Winter asked.

"It's based on a bunch of Pokémon attacks," Jackson explained. "We had a terrible time trying to create it."

_Flashback__  
_

_Jackson's POV_

_"Mmph?!" I was rudely awakened by idiotic Greyfield, who - in my opinion - doesn't deserve to be part of Team Copper. "Some people are trying to **rest **here, you know?!" I snapped. "Why did you shake me?!"_

_"Sherila told me that there's an urgent Commanders' meeting," Greyfield said. "Held by Divine Mistress."_

**_Sherila's probably pranking us, more likely, _**_I thought. Nevertheless, I still got up (and shot Greyfield a dirty look for waking me up so brutally, that idiot buffoon)._

_I got dressed and trudged down to the Commanders' Lounge, where only the Commanders of Team Copper and Divine Mistress was allowed in. I spotted some of my fellow Commanders - Greyfield the idiot, Sherila the woman who was involved in the underwear (or should I say, boxers) incident last week and Cerillin the girl-gamer - and Divine Mistress strolling down the hall._

_"I can't believe the coffee-maker is busted!" Sherila complained._

_"You deserve it," I said sourly._

_"Do not!" Her cheeks were flaming red in anger._

_"Whatever." I banged open the door._

_"Jackson, open the door quietly, won't you?" Cherlia snapped._

_Translation: Jackson, would it kill you to open the door quietly? Oh, and if you don't do that next time, I'll kill you._

_I could only smirk. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood," I teased._

_Cherlia scowled. "Shut up."_

_Divine Mistress clapped her hands together, to signal the start of the meeting. "We need to plan our move carefully," she announced. "The volcano incident was well done, Maylia."_

_Maylia beamed. There's something about that woman; basically, she has a split personality: she acts like a goody-good two shoes in front of Divine Mistress. Her **other **personality was the rough and wild woman. "Ah, don't mention it."_

_"Plan is simple," Divine Mistress went on. "We kidnap those kids and company, to make **her** join us."_

_That's how the discussion/meeting was kicked off. I was the one who suggested the Pokémon-made machine that we had had tried to make four years back, except we had lost the Mini Copper Satellite Dish. That was what we called it, anyway._

_"Good thinking," Divine Mistress complimented. "You are in charge of it, then, Jackson."_

_I nodded. "I guess I'll get started on it now, then."_

_Divine Mistress nodded, and I got up and strolled to the lab._

_A few days later, we decided what to do with the machine. It was ready, except for the Mini Copper Satellite Dish. We needed to adjust it according to our will, so that's why I called a meeting._

_"What should we use this Dish for?" I asked._

_"Get rid of those pesky people we've kidnapped," Cerillin answered immediately. "Oh, and if she doesn't agree to join us, get rid of her too."_

_"All in favour?" Divine Mistress asked._

_Everyone - inclusive of Cerillin and me - raised their hands._

_"Okay, so it's decided, then!" Divine Mistress clapped her hands together._

_"Oh, and by the way," I said. "Is that a Croconaw biting your skirt, Cherlia?"_

_"Yeah. It's a long story."_

_ End of flashback_

Everyone gasped.

"I won't let you!" Platinum shouted. "Froslass, Ice Beam!"

"Too late!" Maylia crowed. "I've inserted it already!"

Everyone gasped (again).

A huge beam of light erupted out of the machine.

"Let the countdown begin!" Jackson and Maylia cried cheerily.

_10_

Everyone just stood there.

_9_

"Oh, and by the way," Maylia said evilly. "All of you, yes, _all _you shall die! Including you Elites and Brains," she added.

_8_

"I love you," Blue whispered to Green.

_7_

"Me too," Green whispered back.

_6_

Blue shoved Green to the ground and kissed him.

_5_

Gold blinked. "Who knew...?"

_4_

Silver could feel his heart slowly being halved into two, then halved into quarters etc.

_3_

_On one_, Winter thought.

_2_

"What's it like to die?" Platinum suddenly said.

Pearl gave her a strange look.

_1_

As the beam of light suddenly made its way towards them, space suddenly warped, and everyone (except the members of Team Copper) arrived (dropped, rather) into a shopping mall.

Blue's eyes lit up and she seemed to have forgotten about Team Copper. "Let's go shopping!"

"Oh no..." Yellow passed out.

_Was it Palkia who saved us?_ Pearl wondered.

...

**A/N: Hey there! I think it's kinda rushed, and I'm sorry for that. I'm kinda rushing against time here.**

**Did you like the 'that's my line' bit?**

**Please review, and do so nicely!**


	18. The Epic-Logue

Chapter 18: The Epic-Logue

**A/N: Hi! This is not an epilogue. This is an epic-logue. Believing me is like believing that my stories are epic (depends on the context).**

**I've a reason for this epic-logue.**

**Disclaimer: I-**

**Sigh.**

...

_In the Mahogany Gym..._

"Let's take a vacation!" Winter announced.

"Don't you have to take care of your mum or babysit your siblings?" Winona asked.

"My siblings can take care of themselves," Winter replied dismissively.

"What if I say no, since I've to deal with my broken heart?" Misty questioned.

Winter grinned. "I won't let you say no! After all, this is the time to get rid of the heartbreaks!"

Flannery's eyes widened. "You've been broken emotionally?" she demanded.

"Uh, yeah." Winter smirked. "No big deal; I've got my revenge already."

The others sweat-dropped.

"A girls/women-only vacation?" Candice asked.

"Yep."

"Count me in!" Candice squealed. "I need to get away from Volkner." She made a face.

"If Candice is going, so am I," Maylene said.

Jadia sighed. "Fine."

"I suppose so." Janine rubbed her skirt. "But hopefully the girls will lay off from Falkner."

Winter and Candice laughed.

All the other women/girls agreed.

"Let's meet up here in three hours, then!" Winter crowed.

...

_In the house of Berlitz..._

"Whoa," Sebastian said when he saw the whole stream of Pokédex owners walking in. "That's a lot of Pokédexes, if that's the case."

Platinum nodded vehemently. "Yes, Sebastian."

"Wow!" Gold could be heard yelling in the toilet. "I almost got lost inside here!"

Crystal blinked. "That big, huh?" _Does he know what I did to to him after he had fainted? _she wondered.

One of the maids rushed out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. "Missy Yellow," she said. "Your tea is here."

"Oh, thank you." Yellow took the cup and took a sip of the tea. She really needed to calm down after the hair-raising shopping she was forced to do (with Blue).

Speaking of Blue, she was in a corner, flirting with Green while he was trying to read something. Blue'll never change.

Pearl was in deep thought. _It _had _to be Palkia who'd saved us at the Copper HQ. I mean, who else can control space? But I thought Palkia had had disappeared after the battle at the Spear Pillar? _he thought. _And who is this 'her' that Team Copper is trying to capture? What's going on?!_

The doorbell rang, and Sebastian rushed to open in. "Oh my..."

The Sinnoh Frontier Brains strolled in.

"Dad..." Pearl did a face-palm. "Are you stalking me?"

Palmer grinned. "Maybe I am."

Pearl sighed. _Great. Now my own dad's trying to stalk me._

"Hey, son." Palmer appeared next to Pearl on the couch. "Are you in love?" Palmer's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Pearl turned beet red. "I... I think so," he stammered-whispered back.

Palmer grinned again. "I think I know who."

"Sh-Shut up!" Pearl was flustered.

_What's going on with the two of them? _Platinum wondered. She shrugged. _Some new father-son bonding no one has heard of. Yet._

"Your fangirls will be so disappointed!" Palmer said at a much louder volume.

"Shut up!" Pearl retorted, flustered and blushing.

Platinum smiled at him. "Good luck," she mouthed at him.

"How many do you- _o__omph!_"

Turns out that Argenta elbowed Palmer in his side. "Stop teasing him!" she reprimanded. "After all, you know he'll be you-know-what! He is going through puberty!"

"Someone kill me," Pearl mumbled.

Diamond smiled at Pearl. "You can always talk to me," Diamond said.

"Ow..." Palmer staggered over to the opposite end of the room to rest his sore side.

...

**A/N: This is a terrible epic-logue... I think all of you know who Pearl has a crush on, right? Heh heh heh.**

**Please review and look out for my sequel: The Gems.**


End file.
